Lions and Tigers and Wolves, oh my!
by LittleMissGnomey
Summary: Elyana's father craved power and he was going to do all it took to get it. Even if it meant betraying his King and marrying his daughter to the enemy. He truly was a wicked man...but Elyana was not her father. Rated M for violence, language and smut later on! Please review - UPDATED 1/2/16
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the GoT characters; only the Westwood's and the people of Stoneclaw**

 **Stoneclaw is based at the edge of the Wolfswood in between Winterfell and Torrhen's Square**

 **A tiger bearing its teeth resides on their flag**

 **This is my first Game of Thrones fan-fiction so go easy on me please. The story will divert from the series but major scenes will be included. Any criticism is appreciated!**

 **This chapter will just feature the Westwood's and future chapters will be longer, I promise :)**

Elyana was used to awkward silences during their family dinner. As she picked at her food, she saw her mother steal glances every couple of minutes. She rolled her eyes, wishing that she could leave but her father had said that it was important that she hear him out. Thirty minutes had gone by and he still hadn't said anything. Elyana watched as her father stuffed his face with mashed potato with no intention of slowing down.

"For gods sake, Edwin. Are you going to tell us what is so damn important?" the auburn haired woman snapped, slamming her cutlery down on the table. Elyana jumped a little at the sudden outburst and stared down into her lap, not wanting to know what her father had to say. Edwin sighed heavily and wiped food out of his long, dark beard. The sound of metal hitting wood chimed as he laid down his cutlery next to his plate and held his hands together, looking seriously at the young girl in front of him.

"Elyana, your eighteenth name-day is fast approaching. We should have sorted this a long time ago," he said, his low booming voice, echoing in the hall. Elyana swallowed hard as she knew where this was going. "It time to find you a husband. I have one in mind but I won't worry you yet as nothing is set in stone."

"Marriage? Edwin are you sure?" her mother seemed surprised by the news. He would normally consult with her about important issues such as this.

"Of course I'm sure, Talia. I don't do anything unless I am sure, you know that." Talia just nodded in response. Edwin Westwood was a tough man. No one in their right mind would disagree with him. A sickly feeling overcame Elyana as she tried to hear what her father was telling her. They had never even mentioned her marriage before and now he was planning on sending her away to someone she doesn't even know about yet? She felt like punching something or _someone._

"May I be excused, father, so I can think about this?" Elyana felt dizzy. Edwin waved his hand, excusing her then stuffing his face, yet again. Elyana dropped her cutlery and almost sprinted out of the dining hall.

Elyana raced down the corridors towards her chambers. Guards saluted her as she passed and servants smiled at her as she opened her door, locking it behind her. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath; she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Milady?" Vivian, Elyana's handmaiden called from the hallway. Elyana stood and opened the door, allowing her to come in. "Are you okay, milady?"

"No, Vivian. I'm not." Vivian placed a tray on the table in the corner of the room and poured Elyana a glass of water. She handed Elyana the glass and she drank it quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, watching Elyana as she paced back and forth.

"He thinks he can send me off to a stranger!"

"A stranger, milady?"

"He's marrying me off to someone and I'm not allowed to know who," Elyana put her fingers to her temples to try and ease the headache that was creeping up on her. Vivian stood by the table, awaiting orders.

"Maybe a walk would help?" Elyana nodded and Vivian went to retrieve a cloak for her as it had started to snow.

The women walked through Stoneclaw, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Men bowed their heads and grinned sheepishly at Elyana. She knew why they were staring, she was not as naïve to the ways of men. With her dark brown hair and her ice blue eyes, she knew she was a beautiful woman; the people of Stoneclaw liked to call her the Beauty of the North. That was an unofficial title, of course, as the eldest Stark daughter held that title.

Elyana strolled in the direction of the Wolfswood. Vivian noticed and grabbed her arm. Elyana turned to her handmaiden, wondering why she had been stopped.

"Vivian, what's wrong?" Elyana's voice almost cold.

"I- I am scared, milady." She looked at the floor which caused a confused look to cover Elyana's face.

"Scared of what, Vivian? There are trees, that's it. No monsters and no ghouls. Come on," she turned on her heels and continued into the woods. Vivian let out a small whimper and followed Elyana into the dark woods.

Elyana loved walking through the woods. She didn't care of the stories she was told as a child; bandits waiting in the trees, deadly creatures hiding in bushes. She laughed, thinking of the other girls in her town, terrified listening to Septa Haines tell the stories of the Wolfswood. Elyana knew they just didn't want the children of Stoneclaw getting lost in the woods. Vivian had slowed, stepping cautiously into the darkness making Elyana roll her eyes at the petite blonde. Elyana closed her eyes, smiling as she felt the cold wind hit her face. She loved living in the North. She didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't feel the snow beneath her feet and the cold against her face and she didn't want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who followed and favourited this story. Your support is appreciated a lot! :) Posted early as I am away next week.**

Light filled the room, waking Elyana from her slumber. Three days had passed since her father gave her the news that she was to marry and she still had no clue as to who it was she was to be chained to for the rest of her life. She cleaned herself up and climbed into the dress that Vivian had set out for her. As she struggled to fit into the dress, Vivian entered the room with a jug of water.

"Milady, let me help you," she called, rushing over to tie the laces on the dress. Elyana took in a sharp dress as the ties were pulled tightly. "Your father wishes to see you."

"That's just great," Elyana mumbled. She had spent her time in her lessons with Septa Haines and riding in the Wolfswood; anything she could do to avoid talking with her father. She was not pleased with him at all.

Elyana made her way to her father's study, knowing he would be there in the morning. The door was closed and she heard voices coming from inside. They were angry. She put her ear to the door, trying to listen in on the conversation. It was her mother and father. Yet another argument about her no doubt.

"Edwin, she can't marry. Not with who she is," Talia complained, stomping around the study. _With who she is._ The words repeated themselves in Elyana's head. What did she mean? She was intrigued.

"Talia, stop. She is my daughter, my only daughter," Edwin bellowed and Elyana could feel her heart in the throat. She didn't want to hear the rest. No, she had to.

"But she is not _mine_." Tears filled her eyes. Her mother wasn't her mother. When were they going to tell her? Were they even going to tell her? She couldn't believe it. She stepped back with her mouth agape. She couldn't breathe. Everything she knew was a lie. What else were they lying to her about?

She didn't want to hear any more of this, it already broke a part of her. She didn't know who she was. Her first instinct was to run. She didn't know where she just had to go somewhere. She ran to her chambers to find Vivian. She didn't want to be alone and Vivian was always there for her. They were of similar ages, with Vivian being only a year older than her. She found her leaving the room and hugged her tight. Vivian was in shock but still, hugged her back. She had never seen Elyana this way. She was in a panic, tears flowing freely now.

Elyana never cried; her father said that only the weak cry. Now when she looked back on her life, her mother had nothing to do with raising her. She was only there when she had to. Elyana had to rely on the other girls she encountered in her town to tell her about boys. Talia didn't want any part of that. Everything made sense to her now. She finally knew why her mother was so distant.

Edwin sat in his study, thinking about the conversation he had with his wife. He knew she was having a rough time. She wasn't pleased when she found the infant sat in their bedroom. What was he supposed to do? Would she had rather him leave her to find someone who could bear his children? He wouldn't do that. He did love his wife and no matter how hard he was with Elyana, he loved his daughter more than he could say. He only wanted the best for his family and having power would be the best. He had thought about it since he was a child. Being one of the most powerful houses in Westeros.

The door opened, revealing a tall, muscular man in red and black armour. "Ah, Ser Nolan, have you seen my daughter?" Edwin stood, greeting his guard.

"She was seen heading into town, my Lord," Ser Nolan replied. Edwin growled and grabbed his cup of wine. He was always drinking.

"Go out and get her. I need to speak with her," he ordered, grinding his teeth. Ser Nolan saluted Edwin then left the study, leaving Edwin to drink his wine.

The girls walked in silence through Stoneclaw. Elyana had finally stopped herself from crying and Vivian was too scared to say anything in case it set her off again. The town was quite busy today, it was unusual for Stoneclaw. Groups of people were hanging around the gate, whispering to each other. Something was happening.

"Who is he?" one woman asked.

"He's cute," another one added. Elyana was confused, they hardly ever had guests. It seemed that people were scared of her father; she didn't know why.

"Were we expecting anyone, milady?" Vivian wondered. Elyana shook her head and ran over to the gates. Vivian followed, hurriedly.

"Lady Elyana, it's Roose Bolton and his men," the guards on watch shouted down to her. _What was Roose Bolton doing here?_

"Let them in. I'll go inform my father."

Elyana didn't have to go far for Edwin was already on his way to greet the Bolton's. Elyana grabbed Vivian and hurried over to the stables and watched the men from a safe distance. From what she heard of the Bolton's, she didn't trust them. There must have been at least ten Bolton men behind Roose and who Elyana assumed to be his son.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties and Elyana had to admit, he was quite attractive. Although, she had heard stories of the Bastard of Bolton and right now, she didn't want them to be true. How could her father allow such a sick person to stand in their courtyard?

The men followed her father into their house and she turned on her heel and ran into the Wolfswood. Elyana had never liked big crowds and right now she hated them even more; she wanted to be alone. She excused Vivian and climbed the largest tree she could find, sitting on the most secure branch.

Elyana found herself wondering how her life would be when she was married. Would he be a kind, gentle man or a power hungry, selfish, pig of a man? She thought of who her father could make a deal with; was that why the Bolton's were here? Was she to marry the Bastard of Bolton? ' _That would be fitting. A bastard marrying a bastard'_ she thought and laughed to herself.

"I couldn't marry a man like him."

Edwin sat in the dining hall with his wife at his side, Roose Bolton across from him and Roose Bolton's son to his left. Edwin was frustrated that Elyana still refused to speak to him. Even now, when they had guests, she was no where to be found. He had a few guards try to gain knowledge of her whereabouts from her handmaiden but to no avail.

"So, Lord Westwood, where is your lovely daughter?" Roose asked. "I would very much like to introduce her to my son, Ramsay." Ramsay smirked at his fathers words. He had heard a great deal about the _Beauty of the North_ and he wanted to find out if the title fit her.

"She is always running off, Lord Bolton. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

One of the guards stepped toward Talia and whispered in her ear, causing her to purse her lips and wave him off.

"It seems she prefers the Wolfswood to a comfortable home," Talia spoke up. Edwin grunted and finished his meal.

Elyana's stomach growled and she reluctantly jumped down from the tree. She had put off speaking with her father for too long. She began walking to the edge of the woods when she heard a rustle from the bushes to her right. She froze. She had no experience in fighting and didn't want to start learning now. She took a small step backwards then turned to run only to go crashing into someone. Her eyes looked at the figure in front of her. It was him, the bastard. He smiled at her and held his hand out, offering to pull her up. As he helped her off the ground, she smiled and stared at her feet.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled, not being able to look at him.

"Don't be, it's my fault. If I knew beautiful women fell from the trees then I would have visited the Wolfswood a long time ago," Ramsay replied, smirking at the thought of her being shy around him. Elyana had never spoken to a boy. She was never around one, her father wouldn't allow it.

"You're a Bolton?" Elyana asked, managing to look him in the eye. He winced.

"No, I am just a Snow."

"But you are Roose Bolton's son?"

"Yes, milady and you are Elyana Westwood?" he grinned, his eyes sparkling. The title fit her just fine. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen. The thought of mar-ring the pretty thing almost made him sad. _Almost._

"Apparently," she mumbled.

"May I escort you back to your father, Miss Westwood?"

Elyana nodded and linked arms with him, apprehensively. She tried to clear her head of the twisted things she had heard about him.

"What is your name, Ser? You never said."

"Ramsay, my lady." The tone in which he said 'my lady' made her feel uneasy but she remained calm; she didn't know what he would do if she pushed him away. They walked in silence, their arms hooked together. Ramsay smirked as he saw Elyana blushing. She had never been this close to a man before.

Elyana was nervous as she stepped into her home. She didn't know how her father would react if he knew she had been alone with Ramsay. They found their father's in the lounge and Ramsay let Elyana's arm go to stand with his father. Edwin smiled and went to pull his daughter in for a hug; not wanting to argue in front of company.

"Father, you wanted to speak with me?" Elyana gave Edwin a small smile.

"Yes, we are to accompany Roose Bolton on his ride to Winterfell. I need to speak with Robb Stark."

"When will we be leaving?"

"In the morning, so get yourself ready. Vivian will be riding with you." She nodded at her father and went to pack her things. She was going to meet the King in the North, she heard he was a very honourable man and handsome too. She smiled to herself, she couldn't deny that she was excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's a little short, I've been really busy. It'll be longer next week I promise. The next chapter will start in Winterfell :) I'm going to try and post by 9pm (UK time) every Thursday. If I ever post late, I apologise and it wouldn't be any later than a day.**

They had been riding all day and they still had a days ride left before they would arrive at Winterfell. The sun was starting to set and the sound of hooves and wet leaves were all that could be heard. Elyana was getting bored; she kept making faces at Vivian to amuse herself. Vivian was given weird looks from the guards each time she stifled her laugh which only made her laugh more. If she had been working for a different family, they probably wouldn't have put up with it but the Westwood's were always kind to her and she was thankful for that. Maybe it was because she was Elyana's only friend that they took it easy on her, she didn't know.

Elyana glanced over to Ramsay who was in between Roose and her father. He turned his head and caught her looking which made her look away quickly, making him smirk. He couldn't believe that she was that innocent; to him, she looked like the girls you'd find in a brothel but yet there she was trying to divert her eyes and a blush plastered on her cheeks. He made her feel nervous, but not in a bad way. With all the rumours she had heard, she didn't know why she wasn't repulsed by him. She caught herself doubting them. Ramsay had been charming, he was not like the monster people were saying he was.

Vivian watched Elyana and frowned. She started feeling very protective as she knew that Elyana was a very naïve and impressionable girl. Elyana was a sheltered child; she was not allowed to talk with the children of Stoneclaw outside of her classes with Septa Haines and she especially wasn't allowed to talk to boys. Her father had told her all about the minds of young men. Elyana knew he was only trying to scare her into doing as he says but she still obeyed him and was still wary around the boys she encountered. Vivian cleared her throat grabbing the attention of Elyana, shaking her head as if reading her mind.

"Father, can we stop at the next inn?" Elyana enquired as she caught up with Edwin. He grumbled, nodding and turned down the next side road to the closest inn. He should have expected this. While he and his men could wait a lot longer before stopping for a rest, he knew Elyana was unable to do so. He was happy to stop if it meant her boredom stopped her from acting up and embarrassing him.

Elyana helped secure the horses while her father went to find the innkeeper. Ramsay came up beside Elyana and smiled at her. "You know, you're very beautiful when you blush." He knew his words were affecting her; maybe getting her on his side wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it would be. She gave him a small smile before pulling Vivian into the inn.

The inn was empty apart from the group of men in the corner, probably sell-swords. Elyana and Vivian sat at a table with a couple of guards while her father sat with Roose, Ramsay and the Bolton guards at another table. Elyana couldn't take her eyes off the grey-eyed man. He got under her skin and she wanted to know why.

"Elyana, please don't," Vivian whispered, her eyes pleaded with Elyana. She knew what she was thinking, she had thought the same things before.

"Don't what?" she brought herself to look her handmaiden in the eye. "I just don't see how _he_ could be a monster."

Vivian frowned then turned her body so that the guards wouldn't hear their conversation. "You'd be surprised what some people can do, milady."

"What if he is to be my betrothed?"

"Then your father is a foolish man, Ely," Vivian grabbed Elyana's hands. "Just promise me something, please. Don't get too close."

"Would you calm down? What harm could a bastard do without upsetting my father?" Elyana lowered her voice when she caught one of the guards glancing at them.

"Ely, he likes to hunt!" she whispered loudly.

"So what, Viv? A lot of noble men like to hunt."

"Hunt women, milady."

Elyana's stomach was suddenly in knots. She had heard those rumours before but hearing it while he was sat 20 yards away, made her feel uneasy. She nodded to Vivian, agreeing to the promise.

Ramsay was getting bored of the talk of politics all the time so glanced over his shoulder at the beauty on the other side of the room. He started to feel worried when he saw her face; she looked troubled. Her feelings didn't worry him but the thought of her knowing what he was like now worried him a lot. He couldn't have her finding out yet so he made his way over to the girls.

"Lady Elyana, may I have a word?" he smiled at Elyana only to get a confused look back. Vivian coughed and shook her heard but Elyana didn't listen and placed her hand in his when he gestured for it. They strolled outside, followed by a Bolton guard while Vivian sat, worrying.

Edwin called over the barmaid with a slur. She reluctantly moved closer to the gruesome man. He had food all down him and had probably had too much to drink but she wasn't allowed to tell him that. He ordered more wine for him and Roose, although he was the only one drinking.

"Edwin, what is your business with Robb Stark?" Roose enquired. He took a small sip of the wine put in front of him and waited for a reply.

"As you can probably tell, my daughter should have been wed many years ago," Edwin replied with a mouth full of bread. Roose managed to hold back his disgust; he never knew how Edwin Westwood had managed to run a household. In Roose Bolton's opinion, he had no place in the game of thrones. The only reason they've been safe is because he's been sucking up the Stark's. ' _The Tiger's of Stoneclaw. They looked more like a couple of cowardly pussycats, especially the girl."_ Roose kept his thoughts to himself, after all, he needed the Westwood girl for his plan. He could only hope that Ramsay could resist his urges beforehand. Roose knew what his son was; he just hoped he could hide it well enough until after his plan is rewarded.

Ramsay and Elyana walked around the grounds, there were stables at the back of the inn where the couple hid to get away from the rain. Elyana looked down at the filthy floor. Why had he led her here? Couldn't they talk in the inn, she was slightly worried at the thought of being alone with him again; the guard stayed outside.

"I just thought we could talk, you looked troubled," Ramsay said, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh, no. I'm ok-"

"Did that wh-," he stopped himself. "I am aware of the stories told about me, Elyana. I can assure you, they are ridiculous and made by a scorned whore."

Elyana scrunched her nose up; she didn't know what to believe any more. Why would a whore care what Ramsay did?

"I don't understand, Ramsay."

He moved toward her, placing his hands on her arms.

"It seemed that she had fallen in love with me. She talked about marriage but of course my father wouldn't allow that. A whore marrying his heir was unthinkable. She became petty and jealous of anyone who gave me attention, so then she started making up these mad, mad stories," he spoke quietly, holding her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes, which she did reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure Vivian never speaks of it again."

"Be sure you do," he replied with a smile, although Elyana wasn't sure if it was real or faked.

Edwin had decided that they were spending the night there; he didn't have much of a choice, he had his share of alcohol and more. When Ramsay and Elyana returned to the inn, the only people left downstairs were a couple of guards, Roose and Vivian who was undoubtedly waiting on Ely coming back. As soon as they walked through the doors, Vivian rushed over to grab Elyana's hand to take her to their room; it was getting quite late.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed while they were safe behind the bedroom door.

"Viv, you don't have to worry, he explained everything," Elyana replied, gesturing for help undoing her dress. Vivian walked over and loosened the laces.

"You are so naïve, Ely."

"I am so tired of being treated like a little girl. I can take care of myself. After all, I am a Tiger of Stoneclaw, if I have to use my claws, I will."

Vivian was satisfied with that response. She knew Elyana could be tough, she had seen her attitude towards the girls who tried to bully her in her classes. They would only try once. Elyana often refused to release her anger, she liked to give people the impression that she was lady-like.

Elyana looked over to Vivian in the bed on the other side of the room. What if she was right? She was a stupid, naïve girl. Maybe her father will tell her who her suitor is when they reach Winterfell? She thought about her name-day. It was only a week away. Her parents always had a grand feast to celebrate. She thought that maybe her father was waiting until then to reveal the stranger to her. Elyana grimaced, thinking about her father flaunting suitors in front of her like pieces of meat. He wouldn't do that to her, would he? He had said he knew who she was to marry, what if he didn't know at all and he was just stalling? She started to worry, thinking that her father would find some random Lord for her to marry. She would, at least, like to meet him first. The thoughts started to fade as her eyelids felt heavy and she let herself fall into a deep sleep, she had to be ready to meet the King in the North.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a Twitter account for updates on my stories, feel free to follow: LilMissGnomey**

The town of Winterfell was busy, busier than usual. The snow was falling and the wind was ice cold. Robb Stark was sitting under the Weirwood tree, reading the letter that had arrived from Stoneclaw.

 _Dear Robb Stark,_

 _I will be riding to Winterfell with my daughter, Elyana. I wish to speak with you in confidence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Edwin Westwood_

Robb rubbed his eyes, he couldn't deal with Edwin now. He had enough on his plate as it is. It was only a month ago that he made pact with Walder Frey; they could pass over the bridge if he married one of the Frey girls. He sat, feeling the regret overcome him. He didn't want to do it but his mother had persuaded him. He heard the snow crunching as someone strolled over to him.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Catelyn asked, sitting next to him. He sighed and handed the letter to her then covering his face with his hands.

"What am I going to do, mother? I have already made the pact with Frey."

"Well, this sure is a surprise. I hadn't heard from Edwin Westwood since Sansa was a baby," Catelyn said sternly.

"I heard they call his daughter, the Beauty of the North," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Catelyn inhaled deeply then stood up, holding out her hand for her son.

"Let's see what he says first and hope that she is not like her father, that pig of a man."

Robb reached for her hand then followed her back into the town. They would be arriving soon. The servants were arranging the dining hall, ready for the feast they were holding to welcome their guests. Robb was pacing outside; he thought that being a Stark would guarantee him allies. He now realised that it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. This brought on a new admiration for his father; he made it look so easy.

The thick, wooden door opened behind him revealing the auburn haired woman. Catelyn put her hand on Robb's shoulder as if the calm him. The sound of horses and voices could be heard from the courtyard so Catelyn followed her son outside. She forced a smile at Edwin but that soon disappeared when she saw Roose Bolton and his men arriving. Robb gave Catelyn the same confused look. They had not received word from him of their arrival. Roose knew about the pact with Frey. If he travelled with the Swann's couldn't he have told them about it?

"Robb Stark, how you've grown!" Edwin exclaimed, walking over and pulling Robb into a hug. He pulled back then smiled at Catelyn, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on the back of it. Roose rolled his eyes at the formalities.

"Lord Westwood, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Catelyn forced a smile.

"I wish to speak to our King. It's nothing bad, I assure you," he chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Lord Bolton, we weren't told of your arrival but it's so nice of you to join us."

Roose only bowed his head slightly at them both. Elyana walked up to her father, alongside Ramsay which was a shock to Robb and Catelyn.

"This is my daughter, Elyana and you know Roose's bastard, Ramsay," Edwin beamed. Elyana gave them a small smile, she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elyana," Catelyn smiled at the shy girl.

"Yes, a pleasure," Robb mumbled, nervously causing Ramsay to get a little jealous. Elyana let out a small giggle at the man stood in front of her. No girl had made him feel this nervous before.

"That's enough of the formalities, get settled in. I'm sure you're tired after your journey. We've set up a feast for tonight, as a welcome," Catelyn interrupted and led everyone into the dining hall.

Elyana stood at the window of her temporary chambers; a big bed sat in the middle of the largest wall with a tall, stone headboard. The blankets were made out of fur, much like her own at Stoneclaw. A fire roared from the fireplace on the other side of the room; a large, fur rug sat in the middle of the room.

She stared out of the window; her view being similar to that back home. Her eyes were set on the Wolfswood, she needed to explore this part of the woods before returning to Stoneclaw. Although, she didn't see how it could be different from the woods at Stoneclaw; what differences could there be but different routes through the trees?

Elyana let out a sigh of content while closing her eyes, feeling the ice cold breeze hit her face. It wasn't long until she was drawn out of her daze by Vivian.

"Sorry, milady. I was told to bring your luggage inside," she explained.

"That's ok, Vivian. Just put them at the bottom of the bed, I shall sort them."

"If you're sure, milady."

Vivian sat at the small table by the fireplace, awaiting instructions. Elyana joined her and gave her a grin.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" she beamed. Vivian only laughed. "What?"

"For the past few days, you have been totally smitten with Ramsay Snow. Although, I have to admit that I'm glad your attentions have moved onto our King. He is an honourable man," Vivian exclaimed.

"I have not been smitten!" Elyana blushed.

"I made a dress for you, Ely," Vivian said, excitedly. She rushed over to one of the boxes and pulled out a long-sleeved, dark green, satin dress with lace sleeves. Elyana loved that Vivian was able to make dresses; she had joined Elyana in her lessons and obviously paid more attention.

"I love it," Elyana grinned. "Thank you."

It was a bit more revealing than her other dresses but she didn't mind. She thought that maybe Vivian had done it purposely, she wanted her to make an impression on Robb Stark. _Robb Stark wouldn't fall for something like that._ His honour was talked about throughout the North.

Evening had rolled around and Vivian was helping Elyana with the laces on her new dress. Elyana's heart was racing; she knew that her father would want her to make a good impression on both Robb and his mother but she didn't know if she could do that. Vivian sensed her nervousness and placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Are you joining me, Viv?" Elyana said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You know that I can't. We're not at Stoneclaw."

Elyana jumped as soon as she heard a knock at the door. Her stomach was in knots and her mouth was dry. _Calm down, Ely._ She slowly made her way toward the door, opening it slightly. Elyana was met with ice blue eyes and she relaxed a bit.

"It is unlucky for a lady to enter a feast on her own. Would you care to accompany me?" Ramsay asked with a smile.

"Of course, my lord," Elyana replied in a small voice.

They walked down the corridors of Winterfell in silence until Ramsay spoke up.

"I heard your father had a talk with Robb Stark."

Elyana frowned; she didn't know what the big deal was. Why is her father keeping it such a secret? _I'm unwanted._ The thought of it made her feel disappointed even though she hadn't even thought about marriage.

"What did he say?"

Ramsay smirked, looking down at the brunette.

"Your father was talking about the possibility of you becoming Robb Stark's wife."

 _Oh god. He actually did it._

"And?" She didn't want to know the answer.

"I didn't hear the end," he chuckled. "Do you want to marry him?"

The question caught her off guard. Why did it bother Ramsay?

"I-I don't know. I hadn't really thought about marriage."

They reached the dining hall where Edwin was waiting outside. The look on his face was unreadable to Elyana. She let go of Ramsay's arm and went to hug her father; maybe the affection would make him reveal his plans to her earlier. It didn't work.

"Come now, let's eat," Edwin grumbled and they followed him inside the hall.

Robb was sat in the middle seat of the top table; Catelyn was on his left and his brothers, Bran and Rickon on his right. When Robb saw Elyana walk through the doors, he smiled but that soon disappeared when he saw Ramsay take her arm. He decided to go talk to her once everyone was seated.

Music started playing and a lot of the guests started dancing. This was the perfect opportunity for Robb to make his move. Elyana looked out of place as she sat alone at one of the tables; Edwin and Roose were talking in the corner of the hall and Ramsay was sitting at the table near them.

"Milady, are you enjoying yourself?" Robb asked, a smile appearing on his face as the girls eyes light up.

"Y-yes." _Damn it, Elyana. Control yourself. He is just another human being._

"Care to dance?"

She took his hand as they walked to the dance-floor. The knots were back, although, she wasn't sure if they really left. They danced in silence for a while; Robb looking into her stunning green eyes. Elyana felt strange as she looked back into his; her breath caught in her throat. She wondered how many girls had felt mesmerized by his eyes.

Catelyn watched as her son danced with the young girl and frowned. She had told Robb that she would break the news to Walder Frey but she had no idea how she was going to do that. Her eyes wandered to the other side of the hall and she watched as Edwin and Roose spoke, almost as if they didn't want to be heard. It was then that she saw the look on Roose Bolton's bastard's face as the couple danced; it was a look of disgust and anger. What had Robb gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late post guys and I know this chapter doesn't contain much in terms of the story but it's leading up to the next chapter :)**

Elyana woke to the sound of arguing coming from outside her room. She recognised the voices as Catelyn Stark and her father. After she heard footsteps storming off, the door opened slowly. Her eyes quickly closed as she pretended to be asleep. Edwin sat at the foot of the bed and started fidgeted with his fingers.

"Ely," he whispered. She rolled over and gave her father a small smile. "Ah, you're awake. I need to speak with you."

"What is it, father?" Elyana replied, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's about the purpose of this journey."

"Yes?" she asked with a confused frown. Why was he arguing with Catelyn Stark?

"I made arrangements for you to marry Robb Stark but it turns out he has made the same promise to Walder Frey. He was to marry one of his daughters," he sighed.

"Was?" Elyana's voice cracked slightly. She shouldn't be upset, she only met him once but right now, she felt that she was passed around from one suitor to another.

"Yes, he was supposed to marry another but he has told his mother to turn down Walder Frey's demands."

This made her worry slightly, everyone has heard of Walder Frey; how he was known to hold a grudge. How will he take to Robb's decision? She didn't want to be the reason that they might lose allies.

"But father, what about Walder Frey? He _is_ known to hold a grudge."

"That is true. We'll worry about that another time, my dear. You will be married a week after your eighteenth name-day. We will return to Stoneclaw today to prepare for the festivities," he beamed.

"Did you know I was to marry him when you told me that I was to marry?" Elyana felt sick; why would he mess her about like that and make her worry about who she was going to be chained to for the rest of her life?

"No, I didn't but it's sorted now."

With that, he was out of the door. Elyana always knew that her father wasn't one to be emotional, even around his own flesh and blood but she was sat, in tears, while he sent her off to someone she barely knew. She got changed into a simple dress, then went to find Vivian. A walk would do her good; she needed to clear her head.

Vivian was outside, speaking with Edwin. Roose Bolton seemed to be glued to her father's side this whole trip and it made her feel nervous. She took a deep breath then strolled over to them. She didn't get far before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Robb smiled at her when she turned to look at him.

"Good morning, Ely," he flashed a grin at her. "Care to join me for a walk in the Wolfswood?"

"That would be nice, thank you," she answered, shyly.

They walked away from the town and toward the one place that would never fail to cheer Elyana up. She smiled to herself as they walked through the trees and breathed in the fresh air which made Robb giggle slightly.

"You like it in the woods?" he smiled.

"Oh yes, I'd much rather be in the Wolfswood that anywhere else. It feels like my sanctuary," Elyana replied, a big grin on her face. "My _mother_ doesn't like it though."

"How come?"

"She thinks it's dangerous and it's not very ladylike to wander around the woods for hours on end."

"All mothers worry about their daughters," Robb said, trying to reassure her.

"Only, I'm not," she sighed deeply after saying those words to someone other than herself. "I found out before this trip that she isn't my mother at all. Now I feel stupid, revealing all of this to my noble future husband. I haven't even told my parents that I know, yet."

Robb chuckled making Elyana give him a shocked look. Did he find her unfortunate situation amusing?

"That doesn't bother me, Elyana but I won't tell my mother if you won't," he laughed. She nodded in agreement then smiled as she felt a huge relief. Robb Stark, King in the North, accepted her knowing what she was. It was a weight off her chest.

They had spent a hour walking, mostly in silence, through the tall trees with Robb stealing glances every now and then; his blue eyes sparkling as he did so. Elyana felt butterflies in her stomach, much like she did when she was with Ramsay, which confused her slightly. She put it down to her not having many interactions with men. The snow crunched beneath their feet and more white flakes fell onto the two of them, making Elyana feel at peace.

"I hear you're leaving today?" he spoke quietly. Did it disappoint him? Elyana played the idea over in her head and smirked slightly.

"Yes, we are going home to prepare for my name-day. Without a doubt, you and you're family will be invited," Elyana smiled, her eyes looking hopeful at him. "Take this as a personal invitation."

"I would like that, Elyana. Now, shall we return?" Robb returned the smile and gestured back to Winterfell. "I'm sure your father would want you back on time."

Elyana only nodded as the pair walked, arms linked together, back to the booming town of Winterfell. Their stuff was being loaded onto the horses and it seemed the Bolton's were not returning with them. _Thank the Gods._ Elyana gave her father a polite smile as they got closer to the leaving party.

"Say your goodbyes, Ely. We will be leaving very soon."

Elyana did as she was told and curtsied to Lady Stark before turning to hold her hand out to Robb, which he placed a small kiss.

"See you soon, milady," Robb said with his mesmerising smile and Elyana felt herself blush, once again.

The journey back seemed to take longer than Elyana remembered. This time it was just the six of them; Elyana, Edwin, Vivian and three Westwood guards. Vivian kept glancing over at Ely, who was smiling to herself.

"Milady?" Vivian whispered, making sure that Edwin or the guards heard her. Nothing. "Milady, are you ok?"

"I'm marrying Robb Stark," she beamed, looking up at her handmaiden.

"I thought you hadn't liked the idea of marriage, milady?"

"Well, now that I know who I am supposed to marry, I can't help it. At least I am to have a good, honourable husband. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't the least bit excited."

Vivian only smiled at her mistress; she was happy for her and was relieved when she found out who Ely was to marry. The guards watched over the girls, Ely had a tendency of lagging behind. Seeing the look on Elyana's face made the guards chuckle, they had only heard her complain about marriage, too.

"Stoneclaw's in sight. At last, I can have some wine!" Edwin exclaimed. Elyana rolled her eyes. _Always with the wine._

"Who are you inviting to my name-day celebrations, father?" Elyana called out. Her father only grunted in response. "Or shall I send the invitations off, myself?"

"No, your mother will take care of it."

"No, no I don't think she will when she is not my mother," Elyana spat then made her horse speed up and raced to Stoneclaw. Edwin stopped the guards from chasing her and shook his head. He hadn't wanted her to know. Still, he had no other way than finding a new wife and he would never do that; he loved Talia. He only wished that Elyana would forgive him for keeping it from her and hope that it wouldn't affect her relationship with Talia, after all, she was the only mother Elyana knew.

Talia was in the courtyard, waiting for her family's arrival when she saw Elyana racing toward the gate. She frowned in confusion then rushed over to her when she entered but Elyana pushed past her and went straight into the house. She panicked, what had happened while they were gone? Edwin appeared in the courtyard not long after and Talia stormed over to him; anger in her eyes.

"What in the world happened, Edwin?" Talia yelled. "I told you it wouldn't go well!"

"Everything was fine until the ride home, Talia. She was even excited about marrying our king."

"He accepted? That is great news," Talia spoke calmly. "When is the wedding?"

"A week after her name-day celebration," Edwin grinned and took his wife in his arms. They both knew that they had done well.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't noticed, I have changed their names from Swann to Westwood as someone has pointed out that there is already a House Swann in GoT. Enjoy the earlier post and please review! ^-^**

It was the morning before Elyana's name-day and the town was manic. Guards rushed to the gates as her father prepared his leaving gear. Edwin had received a letter from Robb Stark; there had been a couple of attacks on the small villages south of Winterfell. They didn't know who was attacking or how many men there were so Robb asked Edwin for support and he was more than willing to help. Edwin and his men were to patrol the area around Torrhen's square.

Elyana watched from her window as her father readied to leave. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly; she was worried. It had been a while since her father was needed to fight; there were, of course a couple of small assaults on the outskirts of Stoneclaw but that was nothing to bother Edwin about.

She heard her large door shut loudly as Vivian rushed over to her side. Elyana felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked Vivian in the eye. A look of pain covered Vivian's face which she tried to cover up but Elyana noticed.

"Is everything alright, Vivian?" she asked with genuine concern. Elyana had never seen her handmaiden this way.

"It's my mother, milady. She is sick and I wish to see her. I know that I am needed here and I would have never asked if it was not important. I-"

"Vivian, it's ok. I will make sure that Talia allows you a week to see her."

She had resorted to calling Talia by her name, behind her back of course. It felt wrong to call her mother when she did not feel like one. Vivian sighed in relief and thanked her mistress. Elyana gave a small smile before turning to look out the window once more. They had left.

Reluctantly, Elyana let her eyes leave the view from her window and let Vivian help her get ready for the busy day ahead. Talia wanted to go over the guest list with Elyana once more before the festivities.

Elyana made her way through the corridors to the library where Talia was sat, looking through sheets of paper. Talia's lips turned upwards into a smile when she saw Elyana approaching.

"Ah, Ely, are you excited?" she grinned at the young girl. Elyana hid the cautious look she wore and sat in the chair next to her.

"Yes, mother. Who has confirmed their attendance at my celebrations?" Elyana spoke quietly. She wanted to let Talia know that she knew of their secret but she struggled to think how she would do it.

"The Forrester's have been invited, like always. They are our closest allies."

"What about the Stark's? Since I am to marry one," Elyana asked hopefully. She never understood why her parents refused to invite the other houses. Surely, it wouldn't be bad as they all serve the King in the North?

"I doubt they would want to come to a silly name-day celebration, Ely," Talia chuckled. This made Elyana angry, so angry she thought she was going to scream. Instead, she simply glared at Talia.

"Of course, _mother_."

Elyana sat quietly, not quite sure why her mother had called her here if the only guests were the ones that usually showed up at their gatherings. She stared her mother down as she read a few of the letters that had arrived.

"Don't go in the wolfswood today, Ely. I heard there were sightings of wildings in the last few days," Talia said with no emotion. Elyana frowned at the news then let out a disappointed sigh.

"They would not have made it all the way down here, though. Maybe only a short walk today. Oh, there is something else I wanted to talk with you about. Vivian wants to go and visit her family. Her mother is very sick-"

"Will you go with her?" Talia enquired.

"I am allowed?"

Elyana only got a hum in response. She decided to leave her mother to go find Vivian. Only having one friend bothered Elyana often. She needed new scenery, she didn't want to see the inside of their house or Stoneclaw day in and day out. Taking a ride outside of the town would be too dangerous today with her father and his men patrolling the surrounding area for people who wanted to hurt us; who wanted to hurt Robb. The thought made her well up a little.

There was no other way; Vivian's mother lived in a small village five miles away from Stoneclaw and if they wanted to get there, they would have to sneak out. Elyana's heart raced as she thought of it. It would be easier now that her father and a lot of the guards were out but Elyana couldn't help but think of what would happen if they were caught.

The sounds of heels echoed through the house as Elyana searched for her handmaiden. Eventually, she found her in the kitchens, talking amongst the workers. Elyana pulled her away from hearing distance and put a finger to her lips as to make sure Vivian was quiet.

"What is it, milady?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"We're sneaking out," she stated with a wicked grin on her face. There was a weird feeling taking over her panic and she kind of liked it. She had never rebelled before and she wished that she had. "Let's go."

"You mean, Lady Westwood won't allow me to leave?"

"She said yes and that I am to accompany you but she said that we couldn't leave today. So we will leave in the hour."

Vivian's eyes lit up, she was going to see her family after all this time; she hadn't seen them since she was 15 years old. She followed Elyana to her chambers and they packed up her things. Elyana wrote a small letter addressed to the Stark's, inviting them to her name-day party. If her mother was too ignorant to do it, she was going to take it into her own hands. Elyana started to like her rebellious streak.

The girls walked slowly out of the house, trying to not to bring attention to themselves. This was the only moment that Elyana hated the snow; there was no way of being quiet when they get outside. They managed to get the the stables without anyone, who could tell her mother, noticing them.

They had made it. Elyana couldn't believe that she had done it and hadn't been caught. They giggled to each other as their horses raced toward the village. Ely felt a huge rush as the cold wind hit her face making her cheeks turn a bright pink.

The landscape was white, no grassland could be seen, only the odd tree, sprouting from the snow. They had slowed their horses to a casual walk when they decided that they were a safe enough distance from Stoneclaw.

"I can't believe that we just did that," Elyana announced.

"It was invigorating, milady," Vivian laughed. "Although, maybe we should have taken your most trusted guard. You know, in case we meet some questionable people?"

"More questionable than Mors, himself?" Elyana replied in a playful manner. Ser Mors Castell was one of their guards, he was one of the youngest they had, at 22 years old. "Plus, he's probably out with my father. He _is_ one of the best fighters we have. He even offered to teach me how to fight but you could guess how my mother reacted."

"I'm sure she would have been thrilled. Maybe you could ask if he could be moved to Winterfell when you marry? You do trust him, don't you?"

"Thinking of the wedding is making me nervous, it is only one week away."

"I'm sure every lady is nervous before her wedding, milady."

"It's just I got this strange feeling when I looked into Robb's eyes but I got the same reaction when I looked into Ramsay's," Elyana complained. This had been bugging her since Winterfell.

"You have not been around men before, Ely. That is all. You're not used to the attention," Vivian offered her a suggestion. Elyana nodded in acceptance and frowned slightly. "What is it, milady?"

"Let's take an alternate path. There's a couple of odd looking people down there."

Coming up the path toward them were two men, pushing each other in a sort of playful manner but their attitude worried Elyana. She had not seen those clothes before; brown and black furs, they came from the cold, colder than here. _Wildlings_.

"Milady, are those-?"

"Yes, Vivian. I think they are. They have daggers but no bows, at least. Our horses can outrun them," Elyana tried to stay calm, although, inside she was a mess. She had no fighting experience and she was told how Wildlings travel in a group. "Let's just go, quickly."

The girls raced their horses passed the men, who sneered at them as they rode by. _How many Wildlings surround Stoneclaw?_ Elyana thought to herself as they carried on their journey. This made her worry; most of their protection was gone, patrolling Torrhen's Square.

"Milady," Vivian's said shakily. "What if they have taken my village?"

This had not occurred to Elyana which made her feel worse; she was so self-absorbed that she had totally forgotten about the unprotected village they were heading to.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

She didn't really believe that. The longer they were out here, the more she realised that it wasn't just the scolding from her parents she should be worried about, there were far more serious dangers out there. Elyana wondered how long this would go on for. How long would she have to hide in the walls of Stoneclaw or have at least two guards with her? She didn't want to have her privacy stripped away from her when she ventured through the trees but there was no way that she was going to be allowed to carry a weapon, even if she didn't know how to use it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the favs/follows. Please review as it lets me know that my story is being enjoyed and whether I should carry on. :)**

Vivian was numb as they walked through what was left of the village; it was only ruins. Burned bodies were scattered across the floor, making Elyana feel sick. She had never seen so much destruction, neither of them did. Tears flowed freely down Vivian's cheeks as she worried for her family. Were they amongst this terror?

They ventured further through the village, Vivian's heart beating faster, the closer they got to her family home. Then she let out a scream; a ear-piercing scream that could probably be heard from King's Landing. She no longer recognised the home where she once lived.

"Vivian, I'm sorry," Elyana said sadly. Vivian sobbed while she stepped closer, hoping to find someone, anyone. The house wasn't as badly burnt as the others which gave her some hope. "I shall make my father aware that the attacks are down here as well."

"But Ely, you'll get in trouble," Vivian cried as she searched for a body. There were no bodies in sight which confused her. Where would they be? "Milady, there's no one here."

"What?" Elyana called out, she was waiting outside, making sure no one came. Elyana looked at the rubble beneath her, checking to see if there were any weapons left. She knew it was unlikely but if they were to get home safely she needed something to protect herself with. With no fighting experience, she worried a little but thought that it couldn't be that hard, she only needed a small knife.

Vivian came out of the house looking broken. She was no longer crying but there was an emptiness in her eyes.

"She was hiding in the wardrobe," she said, with no emotion. She didn't know how to feel. "She wouldn't have known that there was a fire until it had spread."

"Vivian, I am so sorry."

Vivian gave Elyana a small nod before storming off to the horses. Elyana sighed deeply, she didn't know what to do. She was feeling so overwhelmed by the scene, she couldn't comprehend how Vivian was feeling right now.

Edwin was getting impatient; they hadn't seen any of the attackers for the whole duration they were patrolling. It was clear that people had tried to do some damage here but there were a few fighters in this town who were obviously itching for a fight. The townsfolk had given a description of the attackers which added to Edwin's suspicions of them being Wildlings.

"Milord, perhaps they ran for the Wolfswood?" Mors Castell called from behind Edwin.

"We shall take a trail through the Wolfswood on our way home then. Make sure you send a raven to make sure Ely doesn't go adventuring today."

"A raven came not long ago, milord. Elyana and her handmaiden are gone. Lady Westwood said that Elyana mentioned that Vivian's mother was ill."

"Oh, damn it, Elyana. Why must you be so difficult?" Edwin muttered to himself.

"Shall I go look for her? I know the village they would heading," Mors suggested.

"Yes, go now."

Elyana was aware of a lonely woman walking behind them. The horses were tired so they did not want to rush. Every now and then, Elyana glanced over her shoulder, making sure they were safe. It was safe to say that she was a little paranoid after sighting the Wildlings and the attack of a local village. It was all too much for her so she stopped her horse, confusing Vivian, and called out to the woman.

"Hey!"

The woman looked up at her with a strange look on her face; was she afraid of them?

"Why are you following us?" Elyana asked.

"You look noble."

 _I look noble? Why does that matter?_

"I am Elyana Westwood. My father is Lord of Stoneclaw," Elyana said proudly. "Why is it that you ask?"

"Perhaps you could help me?" the woman whimpered. She lifted her grey hair out of her face, showing a long cut on her forehead; blood was still oozing from the wound. Elyana winced a little before cautiously jumping down off her horse.

"What happened to you?" Elyana whispered, examining the injury.

"I came from the village. There were five of them but I escaped. They knew how to fight, it was horrible."

"Oh my, what did they look like?"

"Four men, one woman. They were covered in furs-"

"Wildlings?" Elyana mumbled, to herself more than anything.

"Yes, milady."

The old woman's eyes changed from scared to almost amusement.

"Elyana!" Vivian screamed. Elyana turned to see a man holding Vivian from behind with a knife against her throat. _What was happening?_

"What is going on here?" Elyana yelled. Where was this confidence coming from? She felt like a weak little kitten. _Elyana Westwood, you are a Tiger of Stoneclaw._

"We need money," the woman sneered.

"I don't have any. Go on, you can check, if you don't believe me."

The man pushed Vivian to the floor before gripping Elyana's arm, forcefully. Elyana let out a small, pained whine as his hand checked her clothing for any items of value. She felt sick. His hand roamed a bit too much as he did so; he squeezed her breasts slightly before sliding down to feel between her legs. She struggled to break free from his grip but it was no use, he was stronger than her and he laughed at her struggle.

Vivian saw the knife that Elyana had found, tucked away in the saddle of her horse but was stopped by the woman as she reached for it. The woman hit Vivian across the head with the handle of her knife, causing her to fall to the ground from the blow.

"Find anything?" the old woman called to the man.

"No, she's worthless. Let's just kill them."

"No, please!" Vivian exclaimed. Elyana stayed quiet while the man stared her down.

Elyana felt useless; how could she think she'd be able to look after herself? These people were savages, they did not know their ways. Now they were going to die because of her little rebellion against her mother. She could hear Vivian's cries which only made her feel worse. _I deserve this._

She felt the cold of a knife against her throat so she closed her eyes tightly hoping for it to be quick. After a few seconds the feeling went away and she heard an additional man's voice. When she opened her eyes she was elated to see Mors, with the Wildings on the floor, at the end of his sword.

"You have a choice. Return north of the Wall or die here, at my hands," Mors said coldly. Elyana never saw this side to him; she had seen the playful side to him but then he wasn't in a fight at Stoneclaw.

"Go on, kill me," the man snarled. "GO ON THEN!"

After he stopped yelling, Mors took his sword and buried it in the man's chest. Elyana looked away, not wanting to see a man die right in front of her. The woman started panicking and tried to run but Mors grabbed her and pushed the sword in her back before throwing her down, next to her friend.

Mors wiped his forehead and ran his fingers through his long blond hair before turning to look at Elyana. She was still looking away.

"Are you ok, milady?" he asked quietly. She looked him in the eye and she could see worry and concern in them.

"I am now. Thank you, Mors," she replied with the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"What were you thinking, Ely?"

"We were going to see Vivian's family but when we got there, the village was in ruins."

"What?" Mors was confused, they had no idea that the savages had come all this way.

"What were you doing here, Mors? How did you know?" Elyana asked.

"Your mother sent a raven, telling us of your disappearance. I came straight away and it was a good thing I did, too. You could have died, Elyana. What am I to tell your father?"

"I-I'm sorry. Can we go now? I don't want to stand amongst dead bodies any longer."

Edwin was pacing the study, he had enough bad news for one day. His face was red with anger and his hands, that were balled up into fists, were shaking. Talia sat in the corner of the room, trying not to let her anger get to her as it had gotten to her husband.

"I'm sure things will work out, Edwin," Talia spoke up. This was the wrong thing to do, apparently as Edwin brought his fist up and punched the nearest wall.

"I have spent so long making this happen. How can he turn his back on us and marry that whore?!"

"She is not a whore, Edwin. He had backed out of Walder Frey's deal first. I am sure that he is also angry. He has made a mistake but he is still our King," Talia tried to make her husband see sense.

"We will see about that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for following this story, it really means a lot. Don't forget to review (I will be checking out the stories of those who review) :)**

There was a welcoming party waiting at the gates when Elyana returned to Stoneclaw. Her parents were in the middle of the path, both of them looking angry and Elyana knew that she was in big trouble.

There were two guards with them, hands on their swords as if they were to unleash them at any moment. This confused Elyana and she tried to hide her fear from Mors as he kept looking over at her in a protective manner.

The three of them made their way through the gates and slowly made their way off the horses. Mors and Vivian led the horses to the stables as Elyana reluctantly stepped towards her stern looking parents.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Edwin bellowed. This was the first time in a while that Elyana had seen her father this angry; the last time being when she was twelve and she hit the stables master's son.

"I'm sorry, father. Mother said it was ok that I accompanied Vivian to see her mother," Elyana said weakly. Talia's jaw clenched as she watched the young girl place the blame on her.

"I was out looking for people who wanted to hurt us and you thought it was alright to go venturing outside the walls without even a guard at your side. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself in?"

Elyana looked down at her feet, her face turning red as she felt shame for what happened with the attackers. Mors returned to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I found them just in time, milord. A couple of Wildlings were on the road, heading for Stoneclaw," Mors announced. "They attacked but it is nothing to worry about now. The girls are safe."

It was only then that Edwin noticed a bruise on Vivian's head and a small cut on Elyana's throat. He felt himself getting angrier as he thought about what could have happened if Mors didn't get there in time.

Talia kept quiet; she didn't care about the Wildlings, what she cared about was that Elyana had disobeyed her and needed to be punished. The fact that she had probably learned her lesson by almost getting killed didn't cross Talia's mind.

"You will not be leaving the walls of Stoneclaw without a guard at your side, do you hear me?" Edwin said sternly. His chest heaving from every angry breath he took. Elyana nodded and headed into the house, escorted by the guards. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what her father said. She was to have no freedom, it was like she was being treated like a prisoner.

Elyana entered her chambers then let her emotions take over; allowing the tears to fall and her cries echo through the room. She felt like her heart had sunk to her stomach and her throat was closing up. Her father had never been this angry with her although she knew that there was a little bit of worry in his voice; she was his only daughter, after all. She was filled with regret for her defiance; her actions wouldn't have just gotten her killed but Vivian too. How could she be so selfish?

Darkness crept through the window as the sun began to set. Elyana lit the candles that were scattered around her room as she didn't want to be sitting in the dark; it would not help to cheer her up. Her tears had already dried but she didn't want to see her father yet.

Elyana was pulled out of her thoughts when a small knock came from her door. It opened slowly, revealing a exhausted looking Vivian. She rushed over to her handmaiden and hugged her tightly. The guilt she felt was overwhelming.

"I am so sorry, Vivian. What happened today was all my fault," Elyana croaked as she was losing her voice from her cries.

"Don't say that, milady. You couldn't have known. I insisted that we leave."

"And yet, my mother still won't allow me to learn to fight," Elyana laughed. "I want to be able to fend for myself. If I could, I wouldn't have to rely on anyone."

"Plea with your father for the opportunity," Vivian suggested.

"That won't help."

"Have a rest, milady. Tomorrow is a new day," Vivian gave Elyana a small smile before offering to help her get changed. Elyana stepped out of her dress then jumped into bed, pulling the furs up to her neck to keep the cold out.

Elyana was woken up by the sounds of laughter coming from outside her room. She recognised the laughs to come from Vivian and Ser Mors. At least Vivian was in a good mood this morning. She was surprised to find that she, too, was in a good mood; it seemed that nothing could stop her excitement for her feast tonight.

Vivian appeared in the doorway with a tray full of fruits and pastries, a big grin plastered on her face. Elyana sat up and smiled back at her handmaiden while the food was set on the table by the window.

"You're in a good mood today," Elyana chuckled. "Is that because of a certain guard?"

"It is true that Ser Mors has put me in a better mood. Which is a good thing because he has been keeping my mind off the scene we encountered yesterday."

Vivian's smile faltered for a second but she covered it up well. Elyana could see the hurt in her eyes though she couldn't blame her. If she had seen her family like that, she wouldn't know what she'd do. Vivian was a stronger person than she could ever be; she admired her for that.

"Join me for breakfast?" Elyana offered but Vivian shook her head and walked out of the room in silence.

Elyana's stomach rumbled, urging her to move quicker toward the food. Her eyes lit up when she saw the small lemon cakes sat on a small plate. They were favourite and the cook always made sure she had them on her name-days.

She ate her fill of the food, which was most of it; she was always criticised by Talia for her eating habits. She was told that a lady does not eat a great amount because noble men do not want a chubby wife. Elyana rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother's words. She was far from fat but that didn't stop the criticisms coming.

Vivian returned moments later with a large box in her arms. Elyana rushed up to help her with it and placed it on the bed.

"It's a present for you, milady. I made it for your name-day. Perhaps you could wear it for your feast tonight?" Vivian said excitedly.

"Thank you," Elyana replied with a smile. She opened the box and pulled out the dress. It was a long, burgundy ball-gown with a sweetheart neckline and long, lace sleeves. "Wow, it's amazing, Vivian."

"It's my pleasure. Now let's get you ready. Your father wants to speak with you."

Elyana's mood suddenly turned bad at the mention of her father but she agreed, seeing as she couldn't run away to be alone any more. Vivian tightened the laces on her dress then left the room to find Mors. They were to meet in the courtyard.

Elyana found her father outside the dining hall, he seemed annoyed this morning. Elyana wondered if he was still mad at her and he was going to give her another lecture on disobeying her mother.

She followed her father into his study and he closed the door slowly. Edwin sat at his desk and held his hands together on the wood. He was fidgeting, he never fidgeted. It was a sign of nervousness.

"Father, you wanted to speak with me?" Elyana spoke quietly.

"Yes. I have bad news, Ely," he mumbled. "Yesterday I had a raven sent from Winterfell. Robb has wed."

"Who has he married?" Elyana whispered. "I don't understand."

"There was a nurse, tending to his wounded men. It seems that he had fallen in love with her and married her against his mother's wishes."

"What does that mean for me?"

"We'll work something out."

The messenger handed the letter to Roose which he took swiftly. His stern face eyeing over the seal. _Westwood_. He rolled his eyes. What did that fool want?

 _Dear Roose Bolton,_

 _I write to you to make a deal. It has come to my attention that Robb Stark has married another. I would like to consider another option. It would require that you legitimise your son._

 _The marriage of our children. Elyana and Ramsay._

 _Edwin Westwood_

This shocked Roose and he was very rarely shocked. Edwin was asking a lot from him. He didn't want to make Ramsay a Bolton but if it would allow them to keep allies in Stoneclaw and in respect, Ironrath, then he would consider it.

Ramsay stormed through the door with a mischievous grin on his face. Most likely from the latest hunt. Roose threw the letter toward him and studied his reaction. A wicked look flashed across Ramsay's eyes and a smirk spread across his face.

"Are you going to agree?" he wondered.

"If you promise that you'll keep that side of you away from Elyana. Until after your wedding at least."

"Of course. You don't have to worry about that. I had Elyana in the palm of my hands. I have steered her away from the rumours," Ramsay chuckled. Roose only nodded then walked out of the study leaving Ramsay looking rather pleased with himself.

The dining hall was ready for the feast and people had already started turning up for the celebrations but Elyana was sat in her room. She couldn't hide her disappointment about Robb's marriage. There would be no way that they would turn up for the feast; her father wouldn't be happy if they did.

Elyana stared out of the window at the falling snow; finding peace in the frosted flakes. _Was it my fault? Did he not like me?_ Elyana felt worthless; what if she never gets married? Sure, she would be content but she knew that he father was set on her finding a husband.

"Elyana," Talia called from outside the room. "Your presence is needed."

There was no answer. She called again. Nothing. Talia took this opportunity to open the door, surprising Elyana in the process.

"Mother, please leave."

"Why are you so ungrateful?" Talia retorted. "We are holding this feast for you and after your little adventure yesterday, you're lucky this feast is even happening."

Elyana shot daggers at her mother but Talia ignored them and looked at the dress hanging on the wardrobe. Talia stroked the soft fabric of the dress, moving her fingers over the lace.

"Did Vivian make this dress for you?" Talia asked, her tone calmer than before.

"Yes, she did."

"It is beautiful," Talia whispered. "Now, let me help you get ready."

"Why? You've never done it before. At least now I know why," Elyana mumbled, not completely sure she wanted to have this conversation now.

"What ever do you mean, Elyana?"

"I know you're not my mother. I overheard you and father talking."

Elyana watched Talia's face for a reaction; there was a subtle frown. Talia took a deep breath as she sat on the bed, next to Elyana.

"It is true, that I am not your birth mother but I have raised you and watched you grow," Talia said quietly, the words feeling unnatural on her tongue. "So in some sense, I am your mother."

Elyana scoffed before giving in and retrieving the burgundy dress from the other side of the room. Talia smiled then helped Elyana get ready.

As they walked down the stairs towards the dining hall, guards smiled at Elyana and let their eyes drift downwards to her chest. Talia noticed the way that the men looked at her daughter but she tried her best to relax and not make a scene.

The loud music boomed through the large wooden doors, this cheered Elyana up a bit as she loved music. As the doors opened a small, blonde boy run over to Elyana and hugged her. Ryon Forrester.

"Hello there, little one. I don't think we've met before," Elyana chuckled. The boy gave Elyana a big grin before running back over to his family.

Elyana smiled over at the Forresters; Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa were talking with her father. Rodrick was making sure that the children, Talia, Ethan and Ryon, were behaving themselves. Elyana frowned as she knew there were a couple missing. Her mother saw the look on Elyana's face and decided to speak up.

"Mira Forrester is in King's Landing and Asher Forrester was exiled to Essos a few years back to stop a war with the Whitehills."

"Oh, I would have liked to see Mira again," Elyana said disappointedly.

"I know but she won't be coming home for a while. Did you know that they named their youngest daughter after me?" Talia smiled.

"Really, you're that close?" Elyana replied.

They joined Edwin and the Forresters in front of the main table. Gregor and Elissa smiled at Elyana and Elissa pulled her into a hug, shocking Elyana slightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You look so grown up," Elissa exclaimed. "We have a present for you, it's waiting in the courtyard."

"Thank you, Lady Elissa."

Elissa's smile disappeared as the doors opened once more, allowing Roose Bolton to enter with Ramsay. Talia nudged Edwin with a worried face but Edwin held his grin and walked over to them.

"Don't worry about them, Ely. Just enjoy the feast," Talia said quietly.

The party was lively now; the Glovers and the Glenmores had joined them and everyone was having a great time. Although, Elyana noticed that her father was attached to Roose Bolton's side, yet again.

Ramsay sauntered over to Elyana with a wide grin. He was happier today than the last time she saw him and it worried her. Why was he so happy?

"Are you enjoying yourself, Elyana?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want to dance?" he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Elyana didn't want to know what he was thinking but she found herself glad that he came to speak to her.

They walked onto the floor and Ramsay let his hands rest on her hips where hers went behind his head and subtly played with his hair. Elyana stopped it as soon as she realised what she was doing but it was too late, Ramsay had already noticed. He couldn't hide his smirk which only widened when he noticed how embarrassed she was.

He made sure no one was watching them before pulling her in closer. Elyana took a deep breath, she didn't know how to react. She could feel his heart beat, it relaxed her but made hers speed up which she was sure that he noticed.

"Have you heard the news, my lady?" Ramsay whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her skin made her breath catch in her throat.

"Heard what?" she said breathlessly.

"I can not believe that you haven't been told yet, _wife_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: If you were upset by the Red Wedding then feel free to skip this chapter. It involves violence. I may have read the Red Wedding wiki page in order to write about it as I didn't want to watch it again. Please review! :)**

 _Wife._

 _The word lingered in Elyana's mind for the rest of the evening. She looked over to her father multiple times, hoping to get his attention so that he could see the betrayed look on her face. Betrayed because he went behind her back again. She didn't think that she'd have to find out from someone else._

 _After Ramsay told her about their marriage, he led her outside into the snow. He hoped that the fresh air would relax her. He became quite annoyed that she remained silent and refused to look at him on their walk so he pulled her towards the Wolfswood, he knew she loved being there._

" _Aren't you pleased, my lady?" Ramsay smirked as he strolled through the woods with his hands behind his back._

" _It's just a shock. I feel like I'm being passed around like a piece of meat, that's all."_

 _Ramsay noticed the look on her face; she looked quite sad. This was the perfect opportunity to help keep her trust even though he was sure that he had steered her away from the truth about him._

" _I wouldn't have mentioned it if I knew your father hadn't told you yet. It must have been surprising, to say the least. Only a few weeks ago, you were to marry another. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" Ramsay tried to sound sincere. It seemed to have worked because Elyana let herself relax and even smile a little._

" _I'm sorry, Ramsay. I must have seemed so rude. Please believe me, that was not my intention," Elyana replied sweetly. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight as she gave him her sweetest smile._

 _Ramsay returned her smile and guided her towards the nearest tree, his hand resting on her cheek and his other moving a strand of hair away from her face. Elyana looked down, she couldn't hide the redness in her cheeks now and Ramsay moved closer, his lips only inches from hers. As she felt his breath on her lips she closed her eyes waiting for them to touch. Ramsay knew that he had her then and he smirked before pressing his lips to hers._

 _When he pulled back, Elyana looked embarrassed. It made Ramsay chuckle at the innocence in front of him._

" _Was that your first kiss, my lady?"_

" _Yes," Elyana whispered._

Elyana's eyes fluttered open when she felt something move on her bed. The room was barely lit as the sun was just starting to rise. When her eyes had adjusted she looked at the bottom of the bed; there was a small, black ball of fur curled up by her feet.

Her brain tried to work out where this little creature had come from, they didn't have a dog. Edwin peeked through her open door, sighing when he saw the dog resting on the bed then walking over to retrieve it.

"Father, what is this?" Elyana spoke quietly.

"It's a puppy, Ely. You have seen puppies before," Edwin replied sarcastically causing Elyana to roll her eyes.

"I know that, I mean, why is it here?"

"I was going to surprise you later but it is yours. I thought it would keep you company while I'm gone this week."

"Gone? Where are you going?" Elyana was confused. She hadn't been told about her father leaving.

"Me and a few men are attending a wedding. Robb had arranged that his uncle marry a Frey girl instead of him. I will be going alongside Roose Bolton," Edwin replied. Elyana rolled her eyes, she didn't see the appeal in spending time with Roose Bolton. To her, Roose Bolton was the scariest man she had ever seen.

"Do you have to go?" Elyana whined. "Why do you need to take a few men?"

"Why all the questions? I'm leaving when the sun comes up. Tell your mother when she wakes, will you?"

"She doesn't know you're leaving?" Elyana almost yelled. Something was off, she didn't like this at all. There was something in her gut telling her that there was something more going on but she knew her father well enough not to push for an explanation.

Edwin stormed out of the room allowing Elyana to get some more sleep but it was useless. More thoughts troubled Elyana after her father's words. There was no way she was going to sleep now.

Elyana gave up trying and decided to go for a walk; the small puppy following her every move. Elyana sighed while looking down at him; she had never looked after an animal before and he wants her to start now? She could always keep him with their other dogs but the thought of keeping the small puppy in the cold kennels made her feel bad for even thinking about it.

"Hm, what am I to call you?" Elyana asked herself. The dog rolled over, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth while he panted, making Elyana giggle. "Maybe something to match your dark coat? Shadow. Yes, that sounds good. Hello Shadow."

The dog barked at the name as if to agree with the choice then nuzzled into her leg before running off in front of her. Elyana thought it was too good to be true when she was able to leave the house on her own. As soon as Mors saw her he rushed over to her side. She frowned at him, she thought she was being let off the hook. She knew she was stupid to think that Mors was going to let her wander off on her own after the attack.

"Sweet dog, what have you called him?" Mors asked kindly, avoiding the glare she was giving him.

"Shadow."

They walked, side by side, through the trees getting further into the woods than Elyana had ever been before. It seemed more magical to her; the grass was greener, there were more fireflies and the trees were more beautiful colours with pink leaves mixed with the green. Tiny creatures jumped from bush to bush as they hurried away from the pair. As they came to a small clearing, Elyana gasped at the giant tree stood in front of them. Elyana had never seen anything like it.

"A Weirwood tree? I didn't realise there were any near Stoneclaw," Elyana awed.

"Really? I thought you were an adventurer?" Mors teased, knowing it would get under her skin. It did so she retaliated by pushing him which only made him laugh at her attempt.

"Are you going with my father to the Twins?" Elyana wondered. After her question, Mors got serious. His playful smile turning to a frown.

"No, I told him that I think I'd better keep an eye on you."

Elyana noticed the change in his tone which worried her even more. She had thought that it was odd that her father was attending but now this added to her troubled thoughts. Her mouth opened to say something but she decided against it so shut it just as quickly.

"Come on, Ely. Let's go back," Mors tried to get his playful tone back but it was no use, he was annoyed and it showed in his words.

"What's wrong?" Elyana mumbled, still unsure she should ask. Everyone was acting weird lately and it made her feel uneasy.

"There's just a lot going on at the moment, with Winterfell and everything."

"What about Winterfell?" Elyana asked worriedly.

"That Greyjoy prick has taken it. He has young Bran and Rickon as his prisoners. And to think he was raised alongside them," Mors was getting worked up. "Roose Bolton says that he has things sorted but I don't trust him."

"Does my father know this?"

"Of course he bloody knows it. It's like he's Roose Bolton's bloody pet!" Mors yelled. He tried to calm down as he saw Elyana's face. "I'm sorry, milady."

Elyana was finding that she trusted her father less and less each time he left. She picked up Shadow as he kept disappearing into the snow and walked back to Stoneclaw. Mors felt horrible, like he had said the wrong thing. It was now that he realised how sheltered Elyana was. He had always liked Edwin but he was quickly changing his mind after seeing how he treated Elyana. In Edwin's mind, she was still a child but now she was eighteen and he would be giving her away soon.

When they returned, Edwin had already left and he had taken half of their men with him. The remaining guards were training in the training yard. Elyana shook her head then strolled back to her chambers.

Edwin and his men stopped and the next inn to meet with Roose before they arrived at the Twins. He held a grave expression, much like the one worn by Roose as he entered the inn. Roose gave him a small nod as to acknowledge his presence then called him over to the table. Edwin kept his men on the other side of the room, they would only get in the way.

"How are you, Lord Westwood?" Roose asked in his monotone voice. Edwin called over to the barmaid for a drink.

"I am fine. Is the plan in motion?" Edwin replied in a similar tone.

"Walder Frey's instructing his men as we speak."

"Good, we will get to the Twins in a day's time. Let us rest before our duty."

Edwin drank his wine then frowned; he was thinking about Elyana. What they were going to do would hurt her, a lot. She was a caring young woman, Edwin knew she didn't get it from him. He shook the thought out of his head then finished his drink.

They arrived at the Twins earlier than expected; Robb and his men hadn't turned up yet. They made themselves at home as Walder Frey entertained them in the main hall. It was about an hour before Robb arrived with his men. Edwin and Roose gave each other a nod before the wedding began, making sure that the Stark bannermen were happily drinking outside.

"Your Grace, I feel I've been remiss in my duties. I've given you meat and wine and music, but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve. My King has married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift," Walder Frey smirked at his guests. Edwin's heart raced; he knew what was coming. Roose Bolton gave Catelyn a knowing look then gestured toward his left arm. She slowly lifted up his sleeve, revealing the chain mail, her face as pale as snow. It was a trap, she knew it but it was too late. Lothar Frey approached Talisa, Robb's wife then planted his dagger into her stomach repeatedly. Her screams echoed through the hall as Robb looked around at the traitors in his presence.

The musicians that were playing on the balcony, replaced their instruments with crossbows and aimed it at Robb and the Northern leadership. After the arrows started flying, the guests were attacked by armed Frey and Bolton men; the Westwood guards stood at the door, making sure no one escaped. Edwin sat in his seat, giving Walder a sinister smile as he downed his drink.

Robb was wounded, a few crossbow bolts embedded in his shoulder. He tried to endure the pain as he crawled closer to his wife, who was now covered in her blood on the floor of the hall. He was devastated and it showed in his face. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

Walder Frey watched as Robb struggled to survive, signalling the men to stop the onslaught. Catelyn noticed Joyeuse Erenford, Walder's eighth wife was hiding under the table so she grabbed the nearest knife then pulled her up, holding the knife to her throat.

"Stop this madness. Let Robb leave and take me instead. Let him live and we will not retaliate!" Catelyn screamed at the old man. "Do it or I will slit her throat."

Walder Frey watched Catelyn with narrow eyes then waved his hand at her.

"I'll find another. You see, _King in the North_ , you have broken a pact with two men in this room."

Robb looked over to Edwin as he stumbled to his feet and called out to Catelyn but was met with Roose Bolton who held him still.

"The Lannister's send their regards," Roose whispered before stabbing Robb in the heart.

Catelyn watched in disbelief as her eldest son fell to the floor before she slit Joyeuse's throat, as promised. Edwin looked at the scene in front of him; he should be happy but he only thought of Elyana's reaction. She was never to know what he had done.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the favs/follows! If you could leave comments then it would be appreciated :)**

The gates opened, letting Edwin and his party into the courtyard. They had been gone for almost a month and Elyana was getting impatient. She needed to speak with her father and no matter how many ravens she sent, it didn't look like she was getting any answers.

Elyana watched from her window as they jumped off their horses and returned to normal life. Edwin's face was unreadable; a grave expression was glued to his face and Elyana didn't like it. The news of the King in the North's death had spread and Elyana was desperate to know what had happened.

She felt her eyes burn; she had cried too many times and now it felt like there wasn't any tears left. Vivian tried to help but it was useless. Elyana felt anger course through her veins every morning and every night since she heard the news. She knew that Walder Frey wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. She told her father just that and since he had not replied to her messages, she thought that something had happened to him too.

Edwin looked up and upon seeing Elyana stood at the window, he averted his gaze and stormed off. _Probably needs some wine_ , Elyana thought before eventually turning away from the window.

Vivian hurried in, carrying a tray of bread and a vase of water. Elyana rolled her eyes; she had gotten so sick of bread. They would only have bread in the morning when her father was away.

"Are you feeling well today, milady?" Vivian asked while pouring a glass of water. Elyana sighed, she wanted a conversation that consisted of something more than her well-being. Talia had tried to check up on her plenty of times. It seems that now Elyana knows the truth, Talia has tried to actually be a mother, if only Elyana would let her.

"I am very well, thank you Vivian. Where is my father? I need a word with him."

"He was headed for his study. He seemed awful upset," Vivian replied, concern filled her voice. Elyana didn't change her annoyed expression. _Why would he be upset?_ Elyana was sure that he had something to do with it. She was so tired of believing every single word that came out of his mouth, not like she did in the first place. Her father had been acting so weird since he first mentioned marriage and she didn't particularly trust him right now.

She picked up her skirts so she didn't trip over them and went to speak with her father, determination in every step she took. She tried to think of what to say to him when she got there so that she could remain confident and not stutter or stumble over her words. As she thought of the upcoming conversation she got angry, very angry, which showed when she swung open the study door, not even checking if he was in there first.

"Elyana, wha-"

"What happened?" Elyana demanded. She needed to know and she was not going to let him change the subject this time. Edwin fumbled with the letters in front of him then stood so he was closer to Elyana.

"Walder Frey was angry, just like you said. We knew there was a chance of that. There was nothing we could do, we were ambushed."

Elyana narrowed her eyes at her father, she felt that there was something else. Her eyes were cold, Edwin had not seen his daughter this way. He felt proud, she truly was a Tiger of Stoneclaw. Talia would scoff when he talked about it. She would say how Elyana is too weak to be called a Tiger.

"How many men were at the wedding? Because I don't believe that Frey's army could do that much damage with a big an army as Robb had." Elyana felt her eyes welling up again. She let out a deep breath, she refused to cry now.

"They had gotten them drunk, although a few people escaped, such as Gared Tuttle-"

"The Forrester squire? They were there?" Elyana felt worse, she had known that family since she was born and she hated thinking that any harm came of them.

"Yes, Lord Gregor and his son, Rodrick both fell during the attack," Edwin sighed. He really did feel bad about that, Lord Gregor Forrester was the closest he had to a friend. Edwin studied his daughter's face; anger, betrayal, distrust. _I suppose I deserve that_.

"Why didn't they turn on you?" Elyana asked with a small voice. The question confused Edwin, he was not expecting her to ask that question.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a confused look.

"If it was an ambush, as you say, then surely you or your men should have had some injuries and from what I saw when you entered the courtyard, you are fine."

 _Crap_. He thought he had covered everything, he truly underestimated his daughter. She was becoming a proper Westwood woman. Even if Talia scoffs at the idea, Edwin didn't care, Elyana had inherited his traits.

"He thought of us as allies, I did try to stop him before the slaughter began." Elyana grimaced at the word _slaughter_. She didn't want to think of the horrid scene. She was tired, tired of the lies sprouting from her father's lips. She knew them to be lies as he was not confident in saying them and he was always confident. Always.

Her face softened, in order to end this conversation. She gave her father a sad look before retreating back to her chambers. As she entered, she saw Vivian looking rather upset. She thought nothing of it since everyone was mourning the loss of their King.

"Milady, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Elyana questioned.

"Has Ser Mors, um, has he said anything about me?" Vivian wondered. Elyana smirked at her handmaiden; she knew she a little crush on the soldier.

"No, Vivian, but you could talk to him, you know," Elyana giggled. "He's outside, probably on watch in case I decide I crave some fresh air." Vivian only blushed at the comment before going back to duties.

The family dinner was something that Elyana was not looking forward too. Not only was she mad at her father, she wasn't too fond of her mother at the moment, either. She had asked if Vivian could sit with them but the was no. It was strange, Vivian always sat with them unless they had something important to discuss and from what Elyana understood, there was nothing that either of them wanted to talk about.

"How's your food, Elyana?" Talia asked, smiling. Elyana played with her lamb before cutting it up and popping it in her mouth. She didn't want it to be nice, she wanted an excuse to leave.

"It's good," she mumbled.

"That's wonderful news. I had a go at cooking today," Talia beamed, her husband congratulating her on her cooking skills. Elyana just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Elyana, stop moping. Everyone is mourning, not just you," Edwin snapped. "Do you think you're the only person who has lost people dear to them? I lost my best friend at that blasted wedding!"

It took Elyana by surprise, no one had stood up to her like this since the news. They had said how it was her way of grieving. She couldn't be too surprised, this was Edwin Westwood. The man had no feelings no matter how hard he tried to pretend.

They finished their food in silence before Elyana returned to her chambers. All she wanted to do was sleep. Everything was tiring. It took a while but she managed to sleep, even with the pounding on the door, no doubt it was her father.

The room was in darkness now, with only the light of the moon shining in. Elyana was fast asleep, Shadow resting by her feet. That was his bed now, whenever Elyana was in bed, so was he. A sound of chains and banging could be heard outside her chambers but it wasn't loud enough to wake her.

Shadow woke after the banging increased then jumped off the bed, growling and barking at the closed, wooden door. He knew someone was out there and he saw them as an enemy. After a while, they got tired of knocking so opened the door without invitation. It was a drunken Edwin. Elyana opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. All she saw was a figure in the darkness. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted that she knew it was her father.

"Father, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"Get dressed. You will be travelling to King's Landing and be quick about it, your mother will be up soon."

"No, I am not going to King's Landing. I have only heard bad things about that place!"

"Stop being a baby, Elyana and get yourself ready. We will leave within the hour," Edwin replied. When she didn't move, he got angry. "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way. Men!"

Two guards walked in, Elyana recognised them as Ser Benedict Lockwood and Ser Duncan Burkhart. They were mean, she never liked them. They were the ones who punished her when she was only twelve. She still had scars on the back of her legs from them. She had always wondered if her father had known, she was too scared to tell him but now, she knew that he was probably the one giving the orders.

They grabbed Elyana, not giving her a chance to get dressed while Edwin packed a few dresses in a bag. They dragged her to the courtyard where the new carriage sat; the carriage that the Forrester's had given her for her name-day. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that maybe they had planned this. No, she knew her father would just take any opportunity he could.

They threw her in the wooden carriage then climbed on their horses, following the carriage as it left Stoneclaw, heading toward King's Landing. Elyana sat crying, this was definitely the worst thing her father had done. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up. They couldn't possibly leave her cold and upset, could they? She wasn't so sure. She didn't know these people any more.

 **A/N:** **I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. What do you think about Edwin Westwood? Isn't he awful!**


	11. Chapter 11

The carriage bounced and rocked as it passed over the bumpy road. They had only been on the road for a day and Elyana was feeling exhausted. She was sat, huddled in the corner of the carriage, shivering. Her lips were turning blue and she felt like she was going to freeze to death as she was still only wearing her slip.

"I heard the women in King's Landing are the best at everything," Duncan chuckled.

"There's only one way to find out," Benedict joked.

Elyana listened to the pair talking, grimacing at the disgusting comments that slid out of their mouths. She was upset that she was left alone with them. Edwin rushed off to the nearest inn, he said he needed to make some arrangements. Elyana still didn't know what her father was planning and at the moment, she didn't care. All she felt was defeat. This was who he was, there was no changing that now.

"Should we check on her?" Duncan asked, slowing down the carriage.

The carriage came to a halt and Elyana heard loud footsteps walking toward the door. She looked away from Duncan's face as he peeked through the small window. He frowned slightly, seeing the scene in front of him. Elyana was hugging her legs up to her chest, her lip trembling from the cold and her hair was a mess.

"What are we going to do with you, girl?" he grumbled while removing his fur coat. He was given strict orders to leave her alone but there was no way she would make it all the way to King's Landing in the cold.

As he placed his coat over Elyana's trembling body, he saw her tense up. Her eyes were cold and she stared at him with a hatred that he had never seen in the petite girl. Even Duncan could see that what Edwin was doing was wrong but to stand up to him was to willing lose your head. After Elyana realised that he only wanted to help her, she nodded then turned away from him; her eyes welling up again. She knew that they wouldn't help her. No one would help her.

Shadow ran through the house, his little legs going as fast as they could as he tried to find Talia. She had just awoken and was heading down to the dining hall. She felt something hit her legs and when she looked down, she saw Shadow panting.

"What is it, boy?" Talia asked, a little annoyed as she never liked dogs. "Go back to Elyana."

The dog whimpered at the mention of her name then pulled at Talia's dress with his teeth. Talia huffed before following him, still unaware that her family were gone. When they entered Elyana's chambers, Talia frowned. Elyana was always the last one to wake up yet there was no sign of her anywhere. She looked over at her wardrobe and saw that it was a mess with some of her gowns missing. Had she ran away?

"Gods, what have you done now, Elyana?" Talia sighed. She pulled her skirts up so she could move easily through the house, searching for Vivian.

Talia wandered through her house, there was no sign of Elyana or Edwin. She was really starting to worry now. Vivian appeared from the kitchens, carrying clothes. Talia grabbed her by the arm, determined that she knew what had happened.

"Where is Elyana?" she spat. Vivian's eyes widened with fear before placing the pile of clothes down.

"I don't know, milady. I haven't seen her this morning. There was a commotion in the courtyard last night, maybe one of the guards saw her?"

"You had better be right about this, Vivian. It would be a shame if we had to replace you."

Vivian bowed her head before rushing away while Talia felt that she would go crazy at any moment. It wasn't long until Mors ran into the room, clearly out of breath.

"My lady, Lord Westwood and Elyana have left Stoneclaw. The carriage is gone and Duncan and Benedict are missing too," Mors announced, his voice thick with worry.

"Thank you, Mors. The gods only know what my husband has planned now."

The carriage came to a halt again, jolting Elyana awake. She had managed to get some sleep as they tried to catch up with Edwin. As she clung to the furs covering her, she imagined what would have happened if she was to marry when she was younger; she knew that she was older than most girls when they marry, she just didn't fully understand why her parents waited.

Sure, she was a bastard but no one knew that unless she told them. She truly was her father's daughter so no one would have questioned it. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she thought about the day she found out.

"My lady, your father is waiting inside. I suggest you hurry, he is not in a good mood," Duncan sighed.

"Thanks," Elyana mumbled as she climbed out of the carriage slowly. She wrapped the coat tighter around her, feeling vulnerable as she entered the inn.

The inn was full, making it harder for Elyana as she scanned the room for her father. She checked the bar first, knowing his love for alcohol but he was no where to be seen. There were several cheers and jeers as she took small steps further into the crowded room.

Elyana felt her cheeks burning up as she blushed at the comments shouted at her. She had found her Hell. Why would her father do this to her? Any normal father would want their daughter properly covered when she was in public.

"Hey girl, there's a seat here for you," one man chuckled, patting his lap. Elyana grimaced as she passed him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Benedict leading her to the corner of the room where she saw her father with a large woman sat laughing on his lap. She rolled her eyes at his actions, this was not what any respectable man would do while his wife waited back home for him.

Edwin pushed the woman to her feet as he saw his daughter get closer to the table, his eyes dark and determined. The woman scurried off, leaving Edwin and Elyana alone. Elyana didn't look her father in the eye which made him grow more and more frustrated with her.

"What do you want, father?" she said quietly, her eyes glued to a spot on the wall, behind him.

"You need to eat something. King's Landing is a month away and I don't need you getting too skinny. You need to impress."

"Impress who? The last I heard, I was to marry Ramsay!" Elyana exclaimed. Her eyes wild with anger and her fists bound into fists. She didn't want to be here, Edwin could see that.

"I have changed my mind. I have already sent a raven to Roose Bolton to tell him the news."

"Does this mean that you won't be following him around like his little pet?" Elyana spat. Edwin clenched his jaw before raising his hand and slapping her across the face. It was hard enough to leave a red mark.

Elyana sat, stunned as she held her hand to face. She knew he would be angry but she didn't expect that he would hit her. She felt her eyes well up again but refused to cry in front of him. She wouldn't waste her tears.

"How dare you speak that way to me. I am your father and you will do as I say. We will be going to King's Landing and you will be married as soon as we get there. Do you understand?" he yelled. No one seemed to notice as they were singing and cheering while drinking.

"I understand," Elyana whispered, still shocked at the outburst. "May I be excused?"

Roose sat at his study, reading the message that had arrived. He scanned over the small piece of paper in his hand. His fist met the table, making his new wife, Walda jump from the loud noise.

"Get me Ramsay," he ordered and the plump woman left to summon her step-son.

She returned moments later with Ramsay following behind her. He looked annoyed, like a child who was told he couldn't play any more.

"You called for me, father?" he asked.

"Yes. There will be no wedding-"

"No wedding?" he snapped. Walda was stood by the door, ready to leave when Ramsay exploded.

"We will have to find you another to wed since that coward made me legitimise you." The comment made Ramsay visibly upset; his jaw was clenched and his eyes were glazed over. He knew that his father had not done that out of his love for him. There was always an agenda.

"He will pay for this? I mean, look at Robb Stark, he backed out of a pact and look at where that led him!"

"I know, Ramsay but what if it is the girl who put a stop to it? What would you do?"

"No, Elyana wouldn't do that. I had her right where I wanted her and she would have gone along with what her father wanted."

"If that's what you believe then yes, _Lord_ Edwin Westwood will pay," Roose stated. This pleased Ramsay, his eyes lit up and his mouth turned into a smirk.

"And father, I _will_ marry Elyana. Just you wait."

 **A/N: I apologise that this chapter isn't as good, it is just a filler. You just know that something big is about to happen, Ramsay isn't a happy bunny! Thank you in advance to anyone who is kind enough to leave reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy another chapter! I really love writing this and I appreciate those who follow and favourite this story. You guys are awesome! By the end of this chapter, Elyana starts to really become a 'Tiger of Stoneclaw'.**

King's Landing was a lot different from Stoneclaw. Instead of clouds floating above them, there were blue skies and there were birds singing in the trees. It was light and colourful with the buildings make from golden stones, as were the floors.

There were no harsh winds but instead, there were warm breezes that soothed your skin. However, this didn't appeal to Elyana. She missed the bitter feeling on her skin and the snow crunching underneath every step.

The guards here seemed more intimidating, they were Lannister guards, after all. Elyana avoided eye contact as much as possible as they entered the city. Her father gave her a simple but sweet dress to wear, for when they meet the Royal family.

Edwin was increasingly frustrated that he could not speak with Tywin Lannister straight away as they were focusing on the trial of Tyrion Lannister. They were half way to King's Landing when King Joffrey was murdered and everyone blamed Tyrion, including Edwin.

They were staying in an inn, just inside the city walls as they waited for the trial to be over. Elyana followed her father into the inn, Duncan and Benedict following behind. Children sat outside the inn doors, begging for money from the travellers; Elyana couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

She tried to give them some change but Edwin pulled her arm away from the poor children. Elyana didn't speak with her father for the entire journey but that didn't stop Edwin from trying. _She will learn to appreciate this._ He would repeat these words in his head every day, hoping that they would eventually be true. It didn't matter though, this would bring their family great power, more power than they could ever dream of. Edwin had wanted this since he was old enough to understand how the world worked.

"Get some rest, Elyana. Then when you wake, you can explore the city as much as you please, with Duncan at your side of course. You can never be too careful here," Edwin said calmly as they entered one of the rooms upstairs. He turned to leave but was caught off-guard as a small noise came from Elyana's lips.

"Father, please tell me. Who have you arranged for me to marry here?" she whispered, she had given up on her hatred. All she felt now was numbness, she just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Tywin Lannister has promised that Jaime will leave the Kingsguard in order to be your husband." Elyana's eyes widened; she was in shock. This was not what she had expected. Her father must be a mad man to marry her off to the _Kingslayer._

"When will we know?" she asked politely, not wanting to anger her father more than she already had. He had lost his temper multiple times on their journey; there were still some bruises on her face and arms from the beatings. She didn't want to go through it again.

"I shall head into the castle to seek an audience with Tywin tomorrow. For now, I will settle in. You rest."

Elyana nodded sadly before Edwin closed the door behind him. Elyana was now left on her own but no doubt Duncan or Benedict were waiting outside to see if she tried anything. She wouldn't; she felt too weak to try and escape now so instead she laid down and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

"Come now, Reek. If we hurry, we will be in King's Landing within a week," Ramsay said cheerfully to the broken man riding alongside him. The man tilted his head down, making sure not to look his master in the eye. It would only anger him. "Did Myranda hurt you when she had her little tantrum?"

"N-no, milord."

"Good, she can be quite the handful sometimes. Maybe I should send her away when we bring back my dear Elyana. The sight of such a beauty will only make her jealous and I can't have her hurting Elyana now, can I?"

"No, milord."

"So you agree, Reek?" Ramsay smirked at the man, awaiting his response.

"Yes, milord," Reek replied, his body shaking as if he expected to be hurt.

"You want me to get rid of her so that you can have her, isn't that right Reek?"

"What? N-no milor-"

"Of course, you can't _do_ anything, can you? Not without your most prized possession," Ramsay teased the man, who now looked terrified as Ramsay made his little jokes.

Ramsay gave up when Reek stopped responding, it was no longer fun for him. His mind set on finding Elyana; he found her whereabouts from a lowly farmer before he left him, flayed in his home.

His father had been against his plan to get Elyana back, saying that is would affect him as he was now Warden of the North, thanks to Tywin Lannister. Ramsay didn't care, he had his eye set on Elyana since the first time he saw her. It wasn't _love at first sight_ , Ramsay didn't love anyone but he was very possessive.

Elyana woke earlier than planned, no matter how much she wanted to rest, it seemed that her brain wanted other things. She tossed and turned in the bed, wondering when her wedding would take place. There was no doubt in her mind that it would happen now, they wouldn't come all this way for nothing. Her eyes were glazed over as she let her mind flow freely, thinking about Jaime Lannister. Would he be kind to her? Would he be pleased with a wife so much younger than him?

She was brought out of her daydreams by a knock at the small door then Edwin slowly entering. He was drunk, there was no hiding that fact. Elyana sighed then walked over to her father, leading him next door, to his own room.

"Father, why do you get this drunk?" Elyana whined as her father gave small grunts as a response. She managed to get him to lay down on his bed before leaving him, passed out in the darkness.

Elyana glanced out of the window in the hallway, seeing the flowers surrounding the buildings. Even she could see that they were beautiful but it just made her homesick. She found herself worrying about Talia, she had calmed down on her ride to King's Landing. The fact that Talia wasn't her birth mother wasn't her biggest problem right now.

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led her out into the streets that were now empty, apart from a few Lannister guards patrolling the paths. She could feel her heart beat increase as she ventured further into the city; neither Duncan nor Benedict came after her which was a relief for her.

Elyana felt strange as the warm air engulfed her as she passed a gap in the buildings. Tears threatened to fall as she was left to fight with her own mind. _I just want to go home_. She looked down at her feet as she walked around the city; she didn't see the person walking toward her.

"Hey, girl. Why are you out so late?" the Lannister guard asked in his low, gruff voice. Elyana stood in silence, she was scared. All the guards here were scary to her, she wondered how she was going to deal with them once she was married.

"I was just taking a walk. I have never been to King's Landing before and I like to explore."

"You best be on your way now, little girl. This is no place for ladies to wander alone."

Elyana turned on her heel and rushed back to the inn. The guard's words were embedded in her brain now. The thought of the people who live here, the men who rape and murder women in the dark alleys. Why did she leave? She knew this, her father would tell her all about King's Landing. _King's Landing is not like Stoneclaw, Elyana. It's not like the North. King's Landing is full of evil_.

 _Evil_.

That word didn't mean that much to Elyana now. In her head, her father had become evil. He had turned his men evil, also but he would not and could not turn her, too. She was determined not to break down any longer. She would marry Jaime Lannister, not to please her father but to stop him. The power that the Lannister name will give her would help her get Stoneclaw from the claws of a corrupt Lord. Stoneclaw needed a strong, honourable leader and that was not Edwin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, I have just started work so I can't write as much as I'd like but here is a new chapter for you all to read. Please leave some feedback, I'd love to hear from you! :)**

"Where has that bloody girl gone now?"

A group of four Lannister guards ran through the streets of King's Landing after Elyana, once again. They had only been in the Capital for two weeks and this was the fifth time that Elyana was being chased by the guards. She hadn't done anything wrong. Although, everything she did was wrong, it seemed.

"She went that way!" the shortest guard yelled, pushing past a few men on the way. The men grunted at them before leaving the guards to it. Elyana jumped into the nearest bush and watched as the old guards rushed past her. _All this because I was nice to the commoners?_

She could tell that she wasn't going to like it here. Luckily, when she marries, she'd be moving to Casterly Rock. The days were going by slowly, it seemed like she had been here a month and she hadn't even set her eyes on Jaime Lannister. This was going to be a long wait.

"Oi, miss?" Elyana heard a whisper behind her a jumped before turning to see where it came from. It was a young boy, he looked only twelve.

"Yes? What are you doing lurking in the bushes?" she panted.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Fair enough. What do you want?"

"Are you Elyana Westwood? I mean, Lady Elyana Westwood. Sorry, ma'am."

"I am, why?" Elyana narrowed her eyes at the boy who seemed nervous.

"Someone has come to King's Landing and he's been asking about you," the boy whispered, as though he thought telling her would make her angry.

"Do you know who he is?" Elyana replied, confused.

"No, milady. He looks Northern though. Dark hair, like yours."

Elyana was quiet, she contemplated this information. Who would be looking for her and why would it be that important? She thanked the boy before leaving the confined space. The boy ran off, making sure no one saw him.

Elyana sighed, she was fed up of drama; for the last few months, drama seemed to follow her. Her feet were aching from all the running so she headed back to the inn. She hoped that her father wasn't busy, she needed to ask him about this mystery man.

When she entered the inn, he was nowhere to be found. She groaned, pacing the floor of her temporary chambers before she heard the boisterous laugh of her father in the hallway. The door opened, revealing Edwin, followed by a petite blonde with only sheer lace to cover her frame. When they realised that Elyana was there, shame appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh, Ely. I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"So I see. Look, father, I need to talk to you. In private," Elyana spoke slowly, trying to emphasise the importance of the upcoming conversation.

"Elyana, we will talk later," Edwin boomed, his tone suddenly becoming angry and defensive. This made Elyana extremely frustrated so she stormed out of the small room. She still didn't understand why her father didn't just pay for two rooms.

For the past few days Duncan and Benedict were nowhere to be seen. Elyana figured that they had wandered off to the nearest brothel. That's all she heard them talk about on the way to King's Landing, the beautiful women of the Capital.

"Hello there, stranger," a voice spoke up from behind Elyana, making her jump a little from the shock. She turned to see Ramsay sitting on the wall, his usual smirk plastered on his face. The relief that Elyana felt, now that he was here, scared her. Why was she so happy to see him?

"You're here." Elyana stood, still in shock. Ramsay chuckled then jumped down from the wall and held his arm out for her.

"Yes, Elyana. Your mother was very worried so I made it my duty to make sure you were safe. We were all worried," he smiled, trying to look as sincere as he could. "But it seems that you are well-" He stopped suddenly after seeing the bruise that was fading on her cheek bone. His eyes narrowed as he ran his index finger over her skin.

"Ramsay," Elyana whispered and stepped back, embarrassed that he had seen her this way.

"Who did this?" Ramsay demanded, his tone cold and almost angry. Elyana took in a shaky breath before stepping back some more.

"It doesn't matt-"

"It does matter, Ely. Who hurt you?" _That's my job_.

"I angered my father on the way over here."

"Your father did this?" he asked stroking her skin once more. Elyana shook her head, avoiding eye contact as much as she could.

"No, he always has his favourite men do his dirty work," Elyana whispered. She shouldn't be saying this, she knew that. It would only come back to bite her. "He may as well have."

As they were walking through the streets of King's Landing, Elyana's mind was in a fog. Her mind was set on gaining power over her father but here Ramsay was, he seemed to actually like her. She didn't know what to think.

"May I ask you something?" Ramsay spoke up, his voice shaking slightly; an unexpected tone for Elyana. She saw him as this confident, young man who wasn't afraid to say what he wanted.

"Sure," she replied in a whisper.

"Why are you here?"

"Have you not heard?" To this, he shook his head. "I'm not marrying you, Ramsay."

Ramsay stopped walking, his jaw tightened and a dangerous light flashed in his eyes. So what he had heard was true; the Kingslayer was taking his place as heir to Casterly Rock and marrying a northern girl. There were whispers all around Westeros but Ramsay refused to believe that it was Elyana they were taking about.

The realisation hit him, that was why his father hadn't wanted him to get her. It would anger Tywin. Although, there would be plenty of women available for Jaime Lannister. He could have anyone he wanted, he didn't need Elyana. Ramsay _needed_ Elyana.

"Are you happy about that, my lady?" Ramsay asked, his eyes narrowing while he waited for her answer.

"Of course not, he is a Lannister. They are everything I hate about the South. It's what I thought my father hated about the South."

"Your father sure likes to complicate things," Ramsay chuckled.

"He has always wanted power but marrying Jaime will only give me power, enough power for me to take down my father. He can't just go around doing anything he wanted."

 _Perfect_. This was music to Ramsay's ears. He still had a chance to take her back to the Dreadfort with her consent. Not that it was an issue for him, if he had to show her his true nature before their wedding then he would.

"You know, you don't need Jaime Lannister for that," Ramsay mused. Elyana had a confused expression but didn't speak up. "You could still marry me. I would make sure your father knew exactly where he stands. My father is the Warden of the North now. That gives us some power."

"Really?" Elyana's eyes lit up, she would much rather be with someone from the North, where they can both appreciate the things she loves; running and venturing through the forests, riding in the snow and feeling the soft furs wrapping around her shoulders. She wouldn't have to move away either.

"I'm staying just outside of this god forsaken city. Let me know what you decide," Ramsay smirked at her. Her eyes were bright with excitement and a small smile appeared on her face. She reached up so that she was on her tip toes, to plant a small kiss on his cheek. This made Ramsay's smirk grow wider and his eyes became wicked. He knew he would have her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's short but I thought I should update seeing as the drama is starting. Enjoy! :)**

As the guards dragged Elyana back to her room, she had some time to contemplate what had just happened and what almost happened. Their grip on her arms were tight enough to leave a mark and Elyana winced as she failed to stand on her own two feet. The speed the guards were walking was too quick for Elyana to get her balance and she stumbled on her way to her father.

"Your father won't be pleased when we tell him where you've been, miss," Benedict laughed.

"I don't care what my father thinks. Not any more." They both gave me a look, a look that said that she'd regret that comment later. She didn't care. They could do their worst but she would have the last laugh.

They slammed the door open where her father sat by the window, his head in his hands. He was angry. _Good_. When Edwin finally decided to look up, he stared into Elyana's eyes; his way of trying to intimidate her. It wouldn't work this time, he soon found out.

"You've changed, Elyana and not in a good way," Edwin spoke slowly. He was scared now and Elyana could tell. "What is going on with you, eh?"

"We found her at an inn just outside of the city, milord. She was in the company of Ramsay Snow," Duncan smirked waiting for Edwin to announce her punishment.

"He's a Bolton now. Does that please you father? You were the one who asked for him to be legitimised," Elyana snarled. Edwin stood so that he was looking down at Elyana. His cold, blue eyes stared into hers with so much anger that he had to hold himself back, in case he hurt her. He could control his daughter before but now, it seems that she would do anything besides what he asked of her.

"Yes, he's a Bolton but I have no use for him now, do you understand?" Edwin sneered. "Why are you so interested in Ramsay Bolton? You will have so much power when you marry into the Lannister family. Then you can make your family proud and-"

"What if I have the power but I refuse to give you anything? You don't deserve what you have. Stoneclaw deserves better," Elyana yelled; she could feel the anger and frustration coursing through her.

Edwin glared at the small girl in front of him; this time, a few months ago, she would be cowering down from his rage but instead there she stood. Her voice was strong and she was not backing down. Elyana liked to think it was only the promise that Ramsay would send the message that gave her this confidence but she had it deep down inside her. After all, she was a Tiger of Stoneclaw.

Edwin waved his hand at the guards, signalling them to let her go. Elyana looked at her father warily; he couldn't be letting her go, not just like that. There had to be a catch. Elyana soon found out what that catch was as Edwin led the men outside then ordered them to keep Elyana inside and to not let her out, no matter what excuse.

Ramsay strolled through the gardens of King's Landing; he felt somewhat self-righteous as he did so now that he was able to wander about, alongside other lords and ladies with his new name.

He didn't think much of the nobility down in the south, he had that in common with Elyana. He chuckled to himself thinking of her being stuck down here with these pompous fools, who were stuck serving the Lannister pigs. If he didn't feel the need to have her as his own, he would have found it funny to leave her here to marry the Kingslayer.

He surveyed the area around him, looking for someone to be his messenger. He couldn't send Reek to see Tywin Lannister, that would be an embarrassment and he was certain that he wasn't welcome in the Red Keep.

There was a small boy, who looked like he was hiding, by some bushes. Ramsay made sure no one noticed him before going over to talk to the boy. The boy let out a sharp gasp as Ramsay stepped over to him; he was startled, to say the least.

"Y-yes ser?" the small boy whimpered. Ramsay smiled to himself, it was like talking to Reek again.

"Are you able to get into the Red Keep without anyone seeing?" Ramsay whispered. The boy gave a small nod while looking worriedly at Ramsay's face. "Good, see to it that Tywin Lannister gets this message, will you? Oh, and make sure that only Tywin Lannister sees it, do you understand?"

The small boy nodded in understanding then ran off inside the Red Keep, leaving Ramsay wandering around the gardens once more as if nothing had happened.

There was no one word to describe how Tywin Lannister felt when he read the message given to him by a lowly coal boy. He was angry, embarrassed and worst of all, he felt betrayed. He had put his trust in Edwin Westwood, believing that he could get a suitable wife for his son, Jaime. It seems, that Edwin Westwood was no stranger to defiance only this time he messed with the wrong person.

"Father, what is the matter?" Cersei sighed out of annoyance, she had been waiting for her father's attention for a while now and he was still distracted.

"I need a word with Edwin Westwood."

"A Northerner? That is who has your attention, over your own daughter. Why do you waste your time on those animals?" she replied in her usual spiteful tone.

"His daughter was to be married to Jaime," Tywin boomed. Cersei looked uncomfortable at the mention of her brother's marriage and Tywin noticed. "There is a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"It would seem that his daughter is a bastard."

"And he thought he could make a fool out of us?" Cersei sneered.

"Not for long, I have sent men to bring him to me. I can not be made out to be a fool by marrying my heir to Casterly Rock to a meer bastard," Tywin ranted.

"He's not your only heir though, is he?" Cersei asked, sipping out of a glass of wine.

"Don't start with that. I am not putting you in charge, do you understand me?"

Cersei downed her wine before leaving the room. She had no time to be lectured on the same topic, over and over.

After Elyana was left alone, she decided to just spend her time staring out of the inn window. It was peaceful. The stars shined brightly in the sky and for a split second Elyana forgot that she was no longer in the north. She was brought back to reality by a warm breeze hitting her in the face, making her grimace at the feeling.

The door opened slowly but Elyana didn't move, she ignored everything that was happening. She heard footsteps coming toward her and frowned, she didn't want to be disturbed.

"My lady," the voice said, happily. Elyana swung her head around after hearing the voice.

"Ramsay, you're here," Elyana gasped and stood to hug him. "But how?"

"I distracted the guards for a moment," Ramsay smirked, thinking back to the two guards he led out of the inn a moment ago. He left them in an alley, surrounded by their own blood. Reek was outside, making sure that no one would find them.

"I'm glad, you're here. Have you sent it?" she asked, worried now that Tywin Lannister could possibly know of her status.

"Yes, my dear. The message has been sent. In fact, your father has been ordered to see Tywin immediately so if we are to escape back up north then now is the time."

"Now? But I haven't got a horse."

"You shall join me," Ramsay smirked. "It does not bother me."

"You would travel for a month with me on your horse with you?" Elyana asked quietly.

"Of course, as long as you are brought back home, my lady."

Elyana smiled then hugged Ramsay once more before gathering everything she needed, including her father's dagger that he had left under the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"You thought that you could make a fool out of me, Lord Westwood," Tywin glared at Edwin from behind his desk. Edwin stood, his confidence escaping him slowly as he waited for Tywin to explain the reason he was called. "I don't like it when I am made a fool of."

"I don't know what you mean," Edwin replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"You don't? Does your daughter know of her status, my lord?" Tywin smirked. Edwin's face drained of colour when he realised the topic of this conversation.

"Her status?" Edwin boomed, almost offended. "She is a Westwood."

"She may have your blood, Lord Westwood but she doesn't have your wife's, does she?"

"Of course-"

"Don't lie to me, Edwin," Tywin yelled, lifting himself from his seat. "Your daughter is a bastard. Admit it to me and I may let you walk out of here with your dignity still intact."

"Your words don't scare me, Lannister." Tywin narrowed his eyes at Edwin, staring him down as he shuffled on the spot, he was obviously nervous.

"Very well then." With those words said, two Lannister guards entered the room and Edwin felt them take hold of his arms as they dragged him out of the room. They led him down to the Red Keep's dungeons, maybe he would learn his lesson while he sat in the cold, damp room. No one crosses Tywin Lannister.

The sounds of horses hooves clicking on the stony ground echoed through the air as Elyana and her companions made their way out of the city and onto the kingsroad, heading north.

Elyana shared a horse with Ramsay, with him sat behind her, making sure she didn't fall while she rested. Ramsay watched her as she slept, her chest rose and fell, letting out slow breaths. He smirked to himself as he thought back to their encounter in the inn. He would have to wait a while before that happens again, he knew that. She would most likely be embarrassed and would have put her guard up around him. As he held the reigns with his left hand, his right arm snaked its' way around Elyana, making sure she was steady on the horse.

He saw an inn in the distance so he decided they were going to stop and rest since it was getting dark. Ramsay looked over his shoulder, making sure that Reek was still following, although there wasn't really any doubt there, he was too broken to try to escape now.

When Elyana opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. The sky was pitch black, the only light was from a couple of tall candles in the corner of the room. Elyana frowned, she thought the holders looked too expensive for some random inn in the middle of the countryside.

There was a small knock at the door, shortly before it opened, letting a happy looking Ramsay stroll in. Elyana gave him a small smile when he entered which he returned.

"How are you feeling, Elyana?" he asked, revealing his teeth in a grin.

"I am well, thank you. How long have I rested?"

"Only for a few hours, we shall leave in the morning. I have heard news from King's Landing," Ramsay smiled.

"Well?" Elyana asked, excitedly. She sat up in the bed, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. She wasn't fully nude but it was the principle.

"The wedding is off, Ely. You are free now," he replied, his signature smirk threatening to form on his smug looking face. Elyana was too busy taking in the news that she didn't see him looking at her like she was a piece of meat, ready for the taking.

The dungeons were worse than Edwin had thought; the walls were damp, the floors were covered in dirt and there were droplets of water coming from the ceiling. Edwin didn't want to know where they were coming from.

The smell made Edwin's eyes water; from the amount of prisoners in here that hadn't bathed since they had gotten here. He sat on the small pile of straw in the corner of the cell, meant to be his bed. There was also a small bucket in the opposite corner to use as a toilet but Edwin guessed that not many people had used it.

As he sat there, thinking over his past choices, he wondered who had told the Lannister's about Elyana. He didn't think anyone knew, apart from the obvious, Talia and Elyana. His daughter wouldn't do that, he thought. Although, she was set against King's Landing, he still couldn't bring himself to believe that she was behind this. In his eyes, she was weak.

Edwin knew that Elyana didn't want to leave the North, he knew that she'd find a way to stay there but would she want to be with the likes of Ramsay Bolton when she found out who killed Robb Stark?

 _A/N: I know it's short but I don't want you guys waiting ages for another chapter! Hope you enjoy it_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks for the favs/follows! I appreciate all the support. It's pushing me to carry on with this story knowing that you like it. Love you all! :)_

The skies above the North were grey, just as they always were and it made Elyana sigh with relief. She was so excited to be back in the cold that she hadn't realised that they were actually headed toward the Dreadfort and not Stoneclaw.

Elyana saw the fort in the distance which brought her back to reality. She frowned but did not speak up just yet. She just wanted to rest. Ramsay was feeling impatient, he couldn't wait to get Elyana back to his home. It wouldn't be long until he could drop this whole nice guy facade.

As they entered the Dreadfort, the townsfolk all stared at Elyana then whispered amongst themselves. The guards had smug, sickening smirks as they watched the innocent girl follow Ramsay inside. Elyana felt that uneasy feeling, once again from seeing their faces. This was wrong but at least she wasn't alone, she thought.

"Ramsay, why are we here? I thought you were taking me home," Elyana said, quietly as soon as they were away from prying ears. Ramsay held in a chuckle at the poor, deluded girl.

"You are home, Elyana."

"We are not married," Elyana whispered, she could sense a change in Ramsay but she dismissed it, thinking that he was just as tired as she was. "I want to see my mother."

"That is true. We are not married yet. I thought it would make an easier transition for you. I shall send for your mother straight away, if you wish it," he smiled, grabbing Elyana's hand. He couldn't allow her to doubt him now, he was so close to having her.

"Oh, that is very thoughtful, Ramsay. I hope she believes me when I tell her about father."

"I don't think she would believe your father over you, my sweet." Elyana gave Ramsay a confused look.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"What I didn't tell you before we left was that your father was sent to the dungeons. He may still be there now if Tywin has been kind. If not, he will lose his head," Ramsay explained. Elyana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that her father deserved everything that came to him but knowing that he may or may not be dead right now, made her feel sick.

"This is my fault," Elyana sighed. Ramsay's jaw tightened and he grabbed her cheeks with his hands.

"No, my sweet. This is his fault. He thought he could send you away and we have proved that he couldn't. You are mine." Ramsay's tone was different, it was strange. There was a hint of possessiveness in his voice and it scared Elyana slightly but she didn't show him that it bothered her. She placed her hand on his cheek and her lips on the other, kissing it softly.

"I know that. I-I just need to rest," Elyana replied, trying not to show the weakness that she felt.

"Of course, I shall show you to your new chambers."

Talia stormed through the courtyard, her heart racing as she searched for Mors. Ramsay's words ringing in her head as she walked. _She is mine._ The thought of Elyana being alone with the Bolton's made her feel sick. She was scared for Elyana.

Mors was sharpening his sword in the training yard, his face full of worry, no doubt it was about Elyana. He had been this way since Edwin had taken her. Even Vivian had noticed the difference in him but she knew how he felt. Elyana was not just her mistress, she was her friend.

"Mors, there you are!" Talia exclaimed. "You need to help me, help Elyana."

"What about her? Your husband wouldn't put her in danger, I'm sure of it." Mors' face contradicted his words. He knew how power hungry Edwin had become.

"Edwin hasn't got control of her anymore. She is with the Bolton's!" Talia almost yelled, tears threatening to fall but she remained strong.

"What happened, milady?" Mors asked, worriedly. He put his sword back into the stand and listened intently.

"Edwin has been taken to the dungeons. I don't know why but it gave Ramsay opportunity to take her. My poor, sweet naïve Elyana. She doesn't know the horrors."

"She knows, milady. She just won't believe them," Mors mumbled. The anger he felt almost overtaking him and forcing him to go after Ramsay Bolton but he knew that he couldn't just storm into the Dreadfort. "I'll get her back, somehow. Don't you worry."

"Do it quickly. He intends on marrying her and taking over Stoneclaw as his own."

"That won't happen, milady. I'll make sure of it," Mors said, his eyes filled with anger.

Mors rushed into his chambers, his head filled with angry, vicious thoughts of what he'd do the Ramsay. He packed what he needed then proceeded to plan how he'd handle things. It had been ten minutes before Vivian ran in, her eyes now watering.

"Is it true?" she sobbed. Mors sighed, not looking at her. They had gotten quite close for the past few months and even though Vivian wanted Elyana to be safe, she also didn't want Mors to be put in danger.

"Yes, Viv. You don't have to worry, I'll get her back."

"But why you, Mors? Why does it have to be you? There are dozens of other guards that could go but not you, please not you," Vivian cried. Mors hid his face from her as he felt his own tears run down his cheek.

"I don't have a choice," Mors whispered, still refusing to look at the young girl's eyes, for the fear of caving in.

"Don't you say that you don't have a choice because you do and it's clear that you've made it," Vivian sighed before turning her back on Mors and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Mors took in a deep breath and carried on packing. He would sort this out when he returned but first he needed to make sure that Elyana was safe. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. What worried him the most was that they hadn't heard from Benedict and Duncan. What happened in King's Landing?


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here's anther chapter! Enjoy and remember to review, fav and follow :)_

Elyana waited anxiously in her new room. She had tried to send a message to her mother to let her know that she was safe but Ramsay had insisted that he would send it. He said that he would use this opportunity to inform her of their upcoming wedding.

This made Elyana more nervous as she knew how her mother felt about the Bolton's and no matter how many times Ramsay had to save her, she knew that her mother would never approve. The thought of her mother missing her wedding day made her eyes fill up with tears but she knew that she probably wouldn't attend.

She thought about the people back home, about Vivian. She missed her a lot and she had hoped that she would join her in Winterfell when they decided to make their move. Roose was now the Warden of the North and Winterfell was the home of the Warden.

As well as everything else, the memories of the Stark's only put a cloud over Elyana's head. It made her feel sick when Ramsay told her that they were to live in Winterfell. _There should always be a Stark in Winterfell_ , everybody knew that.

A knock at the door woke Elyana from her thoughts. She faked a smile as she saw Ramsay enter the room. He strolled over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder as she sat by the window.

"I have news from your mother," he said quietly. Elyana turned to look at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. "She wasn't exactly pleased with you marrying me."

"I was expecting that. So, she's not coming," Elyana sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ely." He bent down so that he was at eye level with her. His thumb gently caressed her cheek causing Elyana to smile.

"It's ok, I knew she wouldn't."

"I will be gone this afternoon. If you need anything, my father would be happy to help."

"Where are you going?" Elyana asked, worriedly but Ramsay only chuckled.

"I'm going hunting, my dear." Elyana stood up quickly and put her hands on his chest.

"Please, let me join you." Ramsay's mind went crazy at the thought of Elyana joining him on a hunt. How shocked would she be when she found out what he was hunting, the excitement was overwhelming.

"Can you use a bow?" Ramsay smirked as Elyana's face fell. "I shall have to teach you first then you may join."

Ramsay gave Elyana a small kiss on her cheek before rushing out. Elyana sighed and went back to the window, watching the people outside. She frowned a little as she saw Ramsay run towards the kennels, where a young girl waited with a grin. Jealousy coursed through Elyana's veins as the two headed towards the woods, the pack of dogs following.

"If you make it out of the woods, you win!" Ramsay shouted. The petite blonde's screams became more frequent as she raced through the trees, praying that she made it out alive. It wasn't long before she tripped. The dogs barking louder as they gained on her. She scurried forward, getting back on her feet and heading for the river. She fell into the water and hid where the ground above covered. She covered her mouth with her hands, desperately trying to be silent. She could hear the growls of the dogs and they appeared around the corner, pouncing to the ground in front of her, causing an ear piercing scream from her lips and she tried to run. It was too late. She felt the stinging pain in her leg as Myranda's arrow went through her thigh. She collapsed on the dirt, crying in pain. Ramsay was the first to reach her.

"Why are you doing this?" the girl whimpered. Myranda smirked behind Ramsay and lifted her bow.

"She thinks she's pretty. Let me put one in her face."

"We have to reward the hounds, love. They did all the hard work," Ramsay stroked Myranda's shoulder before turning to Sophia. "This was fun."

"But why-"

"You made Myranda jealous and we can't have that now, can we?" he smirked.

"Me jealous of her?" Myranda snapped, a frown on her face. He tutted then stepped forward, eyeing the girl laying on the floor. The dogs surrounded her, growling and barking in her face.

"Now, rip her!" he ordered and the dogs attacked. The girl's screams echoed through the woods. Ramsay watched on, his eyes wide with excitement. Myranda stood at Ramsay's side and smirked at the scene in front of her.

"Not so pretty now," She muttered.

Mors took in the sight in front of him, the Dreadfort. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak in, there were numerous men posted at the gate. He decided the best way would be to go through the back way, through the woods.

His thoughts were on Elyana, the thought of her suffering in a place like this made his blood boil. He jumped off his horse and led it into the trees, darkness covering them as the leaves blocked out the sunlight.

Mors made his way through the trees, trying to be as quiet as he could while leading a horse. He heard what he thought were screams, but he overlooked it and carried on. His horse started to protest and pulled back. It was too strong for Mors as the horse pulled away and ran back out of the woods.

"Stupid horse," he mumbled. His hand was on his sword, ready to fight if he needed to.

The screams started again, followed by laughing. Mors knew that there was definitely someone in trouble this time and he crept toward the screams. His heart raced as he thought of the monsters he was about to face.

The screams were long gone as he stepped into a clearing, near a river. He could see something on the side of the river. It was clear that is was a body as he moved closer and blood washed into the water, turning the river red.

Mors thought he was going to be sick, the body was mangled and covered in blood. Her blonde hair now stained red from the blood. He looked around for what had done this, maybe it was still hanging around waiting for another victim but he saw nothing.

It was only moments later when he heard the laughing again. Bringing his sword from its' holder, he crept toward the laughing, hiding behind a tree as he saw a girl laughing and talking with someone. He couldn't see who the other person was, he was bent down fussing with the dogs that joined them.

Mors noticed the blood on one of the dog's mouth, they were definitely the ones that killed that girl. He moved slightly to try and see who the other person was but as he did, he stepped on some twigs, causing them to turn around.

"What was that?" Myranda gasped. Ramsay walked slowly toward the tree that Mors was hiding behind. Mors tried to hold his breath so that he wouldn't be heard, his heart racing and his palms sweating. "Never mind, Ramsay. Let's go home."

They hurried back home, leaving a very relieved Mors to relax. _Ramsay_. He should have known. He needed to get Elyana out faster than ever, now that he had seen what Ramsay could do.

"It's ok, Ely. I'm coming."


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Another chapter for you all. There's a bit more drama coming so prepare yourselves! haha._

The Dreadfort had a cloak of darkness over it as the night arrived. The courtyard was bare, with only Bolton guards patrolling the area. A young boy ran through, toward the house, he was panting. It was obvious that he had come a long way.

It seemed impossible for Elyana to sleep with the news of her mother on her mind. It made her feel sad, that she was on her own here. She hoped that Vivian would be able to come to Winterfell, they were leaving in the morning.

There was a commotion outside, disturbing Elyana from her thoughts. She quickly rushed to the window, wrapping a blanket around her as it was cold. Her eyes scanned the view from her room, she was unable to see where it was coming from.

In her alarmed state, she got dressed and rushed out to find out where the noise was coming from. There were noises coming from a small alleyway so Elyana decided to investigate, trying to be as quiet as she could which was hard because her breathing had become more erratic. She was scared, which was understandable, there could be anything or anyone in that alley.

As she got closer, her heartbeat raced faster and her palms were sweating. _There's no turning back now_ , she thought as she peeked around the damp wall. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her. Three dead guards were piled on top of each other and a figure stood next to them. Elyana was unable to see who it was because of the darkness.

The figure looked up and Elyana quickly moved back against the wall, hoping that he didn't see her. She heard footsteps getting closer. Clamping her eyes shut, she wished that she hadn't left her room.

"Elyana?" a man's voice whispered, surprising Elyana. She turned to her right and smiled widely.

"Mors," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled her into the alley so that no one else could see them. He checked that there wasn't anyone secretly listening then returned to Elyana and hugged her.

"Your mother sent me. She was worried about you," he replied. Elyana's heart sank hearing that her mother was upset. She felt bad about the last time she saw her mother; she had been ungrateful.

"If she wanted to check on me then she could come to Winterfell."

"Winterfell?" Mors asked, his brows furrowed together.

"Yes, Roose Bolton is the new Warden of the North, as you know. We are moving to Winterfell in the morning. After we settle in, I will be married. It's all in the letter," Elyana explained.

"You know about the letter?" Mors asked coldly. This worried Elyana, why was he upset over a letter?

"Yes, I was going to send one myself but Ramsay insisted-"

"Of course he did. Listen Ely, we have to go now. It's not safe for you." Elyana stepped back from Mors with a frown; she was not convinced.

"You don't understand, do you? You don't have to worry about me, those rumours are just that, rumours."

"No, Elyana. On my way here I ran into Ramsay in the woods-"

"You've been here all day?" Elyana asked, shocked. "Yes, he was hunting. That's completely normal for nobles to do, you know."

"You need to understand, Elyana."

"No, you need to understand, Mors. Ramsay would never hurt me, he saved me from King's Landing and I am going to marry him. Go home," Elyana demanded, her voice stronger than Mors had heard it before.

"I am not leaving until you listen to me. I saw him in the woods, right after he killed a girl. She was left in the river with her body ripped to pieces. You really think he wouldn't do that to you?" Mors' voice became more urgent, getting louder and louder as he argued with the young girl in front of him.

Elyana just stared at him, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe that Ramsay could do such a thing but she knew Mors and he had never lied to her. Before she could say anything, they were interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Ramsay asked, simply. Mors stepped away from Elyana and put his hand on his sword, ready to fight. "Are you going to use that?"

"I know who you are, _Snow._ I am not afraid of you. I'm taking Elyana home where she belongs," Mors sneered.

"Why don't you calm down, you're scaring my lady," Ramsay said calmly then turned his attentions to Elyana. "Do you want to go home, my lady?"

Elyana looked between the two men, her heart torn on what to do. Mors looked angry, almost upset at the thought of her staying here but she didn't want to marry someone who didn't understand her and she felt that Ramsay understood her more than anyone.

"I-" she muttered. "I want to stay here, Mors. I hope you understand that. Go back to Stoneclaw. Tell my mother that I'm sorry."

Ramsay's jaw tightened, realising that it was Talia who had sent him. Maybe she didn't understand the letter he had sent. _She will learn soon enough_ , he thought.

"Ely, go back to your room. It is late and you must be tired," Ramsay said quietly. Elyana gave Mors a small smile and went back into the house.

"You will not hurt her," Mors spat. Ramsay looked offended at Mors' comment.

"I have no intention on hurting her, she is to be my wife. Do most men hurt their wives?" Ramsay smirked.

"You're not most men. Elyana might not believe me but she will."

"Ah, I see. You were trying to turn her against me but as you can see, she has made up her mind. I have her now, she is mine." Ramsay's sick smirk spread wider on his face. "I'll let you go home, go now before I change my mind."

"I will kill you," Mors snarled. Ramsay tutted before placing his hands behind his back.

"Oops, I changed my mind," he chuckled as Mors lunged toward him, ready to attack, only to fall to the floor, his body covered in his own blood. Ramsay wiped the dagger on Mors' clothes before looking down at the dead body in front of him.

Elyana sat on her bed, waiting for Ramsay to return. She was worried about Mors, he hated Ramsay and she knew that he would do something stupid. The door opened slowly before Ramsay stepped into the room, smiling slightly.

"He has agreed to go home, Ely. It's fine," he said. Elyana sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Ramsay. I know he was only looking out for me."

"If I may ask, what was he saying?" he asked curiously as he sat on the bed, next to Elyana.

"Oh, nothing really. He just mentioned the rumours and said he saw you in the woods today," she laughed nervously. She was thinking whether she made the right choice. Mors had always been there for her and she sent him away because she was caught up with her wedding, a wedding which she didn't even want.

"He did?" Ramsay gulped. "What did he say?"

"Something about a girl in the river. I don't know, I didn't believe him. They're just rumours, right?"

"Right," he sighed with a smile. _My sweet, naïve Elyana, if only you knew._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to keep updating for you guys. I hope you enjoy it._

Elyana stared at the letter in her hands; it was left on her bed when she returned to her chambers. Her thoughts went back to the boy, was he from Stoneclaw? She threw the piece of paper onto the bed then sat with her head in her hands.

The letter was from her mother, informing her that Mors was to bring her home safely. She felt bad that she had forced him to leave without her and now she may have lost the only family she has left.

The door opened slowly and a woman walked into the room, the same woman that Elyana had seen go into the forest with Ramsay. _What does she want?_

"Ramsay sent me, my lady. I am to act as your handmaiden while we wait for yours to arrive," she smiled. Elyana didn't like that smile, it seemed sinister.

"Vivian's coming here?" Elyana asked hopefully.

"No, she will meet you in Winterfell," Elyana nodded, thinking of the travelling they would do today. "If you are ready, Ramsay will meet you outside. Lord Bolton has already left for Winterfell."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Myranda, my lady."

"I'll be right down."

With that, Myranda left and Elyana was alone, feeling anxious. Who was this woman and why was she with Ramsay? Elyana found herself wondering whether Mors was right.

Leaving her chambers, she felt her heart race. Why was she feeling this way? There was something not right about all of this, she knew it. She needed to find Ramsay.

"Milady, there's a package for you in the great hall," a guard announced. Talia followed the man outside and saw a box, sitting by the steps. She walked towards it, cautiously.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

"It was delivered this morning, milady, by a Bolton."

Talia frowned, there was something wrong. Mors should be back already, with Elyana. Talia was getting worried and she felt her stomach do flips as she inched closer to the box. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box slowly.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

At the bottom of the box was a head, not just any head, it was Mors' head. Talia held her hand to her mouth, afraid she would be sick any minute. That bastard had done this, she knew it and now Elyana was stuck with that sick creature.

"Milady, what is it?" Vivian asked, running out to stand with Talia. When she looked down, she felt the colour drain from her face. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she looked at the face she often dreamed about.

"He will not get away with this, don't you worry, Vivian."

"Yes, milady," Vivian sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. With work, it's hard for me to keep updating on time. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think :)_

 _The forest was dark, the only light was coming from the moon in spears through the trees. It was quiet, almost as if all the wildlife had evacuated the area. Elyana's legs were getting tired, for she had been running for what seemed like forever. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was short and sharp. She was running out of breath but she needed to keep moving before they caught her._

 _As she ran, dodging trees and trying not trip, she thought of her pursuer. What had she done to deserve this? That was all she could think of as she ran for her life. Her mind was telling her to keep running and never look back but her heart was contemplating just letting them catch her._

" _There's no point in running, my sweet," Ramsay cackled. She cried out when she heard his maniacal laugh._

 _There was a clearing ahead of her which lifted her hopes up but no matter how much she ran she was not getting any closer. Tears fell as she realised that she was trapped. It was no use. She stopped. Then it was black._

Elyana woke with sweat dripping down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the nightmare out of her head but it was no use. There was a moment of silence before she let her feelings out and allowed the tears stream down her face.

"Have a nightmare, my lady?" Myranda asked in a sarcastically cheerful tone. She sat by the window in Elyana's new room. They had arrived in Winterfell a few hours ago and it made Elyana's heart drop when Ramsay told her she was to stay in what he assumed was Robb's chambers.

Elyana sat up quickly, not realising that she had company and hurriedly wiped her face. She tried to avoid eye contact with the woman; she was feeling rather embarrassed by her outburst.

"Yes," Elyana mumbled.

"What was it about?" Myranda asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure," Myranda answered, a small smirk plastered on her face.

Elyana dragged herself out of bed and slid into her dress, with the help of Myranda. Elyana took an annoyed breath. They stayed in silence while Myranda helped Elyana get ready.

"I thought you said Vivian was going to be here," Elyana said quietly, she was slowly starting to worry about the company she was with, or maybe it was just because of her nightmare.

"Did I?" Myranda finished with the dress then opened the door before turning to look at Elyana. "I lied."

The door slammed shut and all Elyana could do was stand still; she was angry. Elyana sat down at the mirror and started brushing her hair, slowly coming to a stop. She needed to talk to Ramsay, although since she had that dream, she felt weird even thinking about him.

Elyana almost sprinted out the door only to bump into Myranda. She let out an audible annoyed groan.

"What is it, my lady?" she smirked. _Gods, I want to wipe that smirk off your face,_ Elyana thought.

"Out of my way, I need to speak with Ramsay."

Myranda was shocked, she was not expecting this side of Elyana. "Well, you won't find him this way, _Elyana_. I'll show you."

Elyana sensed something wrong, the way she had said her name was too weird for her to ignore. "Let's go."

Elyana followed Myranda cautiously down the hallway. The flames on the candles flickered as they walked past them. They were heading toward an unused part of the house, Elyana noticed. What was she planning?

They stopped at the end of the hallway and there were no doors in sight. Elyana looked at Myranda with confusion and anger, why had she led her here?

"He's right in here," Myranda stated as she pushed at the wall, which opened enough to let Elyana through.

"What is this?" Elyana snapped, she stepped back with her arms folded. Myranda only rolled her eyes.

"It's a short cut, follow the steps and he'll be in the room to your left."

Elyana took in a deep breath before deciding that she was going to accept what Myranda had said. She stepped into the the narrow space before she heard the wall close again. Now she started to panic, she was locked in here and the only way out was down a dark and narrow staircase.

She could hear noises coming from below and she tried not to make a sound. It sounded like screaming. At the bottom of the stairs were two doors, she walked toward the left door, just as Myranda had instructed and hesitantly took hold of the handle.

Slowly, she opened the door but she was wasn't quite prepared for what she saw behind it. She gasped, covering her mouth to try and stop herself from making any noise. There was a lump in her throat and her eyes were welling up as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Elyana whimpered as she looked at the headless body tied to wood, shaped like a cross. She checked over the body, scared to admit what she already knew. It was Mors. Her stomach churned as her hands shook out of fear.

"You weren't suppose to find this yet," a low voice spoke out from a dark corner. Elyana couldn't speak and even worse, she couldn't take her eyes off her friend's tortured body. "How did you find this place?"

Ramsay was clearly getting more annoyed, his jaw tightened and his eyes were wide. Elyana refused to look at him, scared of what he might do. She couldn't believe that he could do this. All the rumours were true and she was stupid enough to doubt them.

"Tell me!" Ramsay yelled, holding onto her shoulders, making it hard for Elyana to avoid looking into his eyes. "Who told you about this place?"

"My-"

"Myranda?" he answered for her. She nodded, the look of terror still on her face. She couldn't control her shaking anymore.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why? He was going to take you away from me, my sweet." _My sweet_. Those words rang in Elyana's ears longer than the rest. She had heard him say it before, in her nightmare. Although now she knew that her nightmare would be reality.

"Just let me go, Ramsay," Elyana choked out.

"Oh, no. You see, I need you. You'll still be marrying me," Ramsay sneered. "I don't need your permission."

 _A/N: Thank you guys for your support. If you want to see updates about my stories then please follow my Twitter: LilMissGnomey. Thank you!_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Finally updating! Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy it :)_**

Elyana sat in her new chambers, tears stained her face but she was no longer crying. There were no more tears left, she felt numb. All this time, people had told her to stay away from Ramsay but she hadn't listened to them and now she was paying the price.

She was crouched in the corner of room, between her bed and the wall. Ramsay had locked her in, making sure that she couldn't escape. Elyana couldn't think straight, worried about the things that Ramsay wanted to do, although she had a feeling. The rumours crept into her brain, torturing her mind. What if everything they said was true? Elyana shuddered at the thought.

"Elyana, are you ready?" Ramsay said calmly from outside the room. Elyana shook at the sound of his voice, pulling her knees in tighter to her chest. "We don't want to keep our guests waiting, do we?"

"N-no," Elyana stuttered, eyeing up the burgundy dress hanging over the chair, in the opposite corner.

"So, are you going to get ready or do I have to get angry?" he replied, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"I-I need help."

"Help with what, my lady?"

"I need help with my dress," she muttered, already sensing the smugness on Ramsay's face.

"Will you be good?" he questioned. Elyana heard the key enter the lock and nodded, frowning to herself when she realised that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Yes, Ramsay."

This seemed to satisfy Ramsay as he quickly opened the door, causing Elyana to climb onto her feet, not wanting to look weak. Ramsay entered the room and eyed Elyana in her dirty white slip. Elyana looked down at her feet, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Right, my dear. First, you will have to get out of those dirty clothes," he smirked, a dark flash in his eyes.

Elyana gingerly pulled the straps of her slip over her shoulder, letting the thin fabric fall to the floor. "Please," she whispered, trying to cover her body.

"Elyana, you are to be my wife. There is no need to be embarrassed," Ramsay snapped, a sharp tone taking over from his once calm voice. She only nodded, watching cautiously as Ramsay stepped toward her.

His eyes never once left Elyana's body as he picked up the dress. Ramsay smirked to himself watching as she shifted uncomfortably in the spot. He gestured for her to put on the dress and she did so, slowly, with a small frown on her face.

Once the dress was in place, Ramsay pulled at the laces on the back of the dress, causing a startled gasp escape Elyana's mouth. With a small chuckle, he did it again, getting pleasure from the noises coming from the frightened girl in front of him. When he was finished, he rested his hands on her waist, sensing her body tense under his touch.

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Ramsay spoke quietly, his hot breath lingering on her ear, making her shudder.

"N-no," Elyana whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he would let her go soon.

"Let's go attend to our guests, shall we, my dear?"

Elyana nodded as Ramsay lead her toward the great hall, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. She tried to calm herself down but it just wasn't working. From what she understood, Roose was throwing a party to celebrate their upcoming wedding and had only invited his loyal allies, which, to Elyana meant that they were cruel and heartless, too.

The large doors were opened, letting Ramsay and Elyana enter the hall. Ramsay smiled at his guests but Elyana just focused on trying to keep a straight face. Inside, she felt like she was going to burst out crying at any moment.

"Ah, I see you've managed to bring Lady Westwood out of hiding," Roose said, watching Elyana closely, making her feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Yes, father." Ramsay didn't speak much with his father before dragging Elyana off to a table at the top of the room. They sat in silence as they watched their guests dance. Elyana tried desperately to find someone she knew, these were supposed to be people of the North. She heard a boisterous laugh come from the side of her and she let out a gasp when she saw who it was. _Ludd Whitehill_. Elyana frowned when she saw a trembling Ryon Forrester standing next to him.

"Ramsay, why is Ryon Forrester with Lord Whitehill?" Elyana asked quietly. Ramsay chuckled then brought his cup up to his lips.

"Oh, the Forrester's needed to learn a lesson."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my father is Warden of the North so every Northern House has to listen to his every word," he sharply replied, gripping onto Elyana's thigh tightly. "Why does it bother you, my sweet?"

"The Forrester's are our friends." Elyana was surprised by her sudden confidence, what she should have said was that she was just asking and that it didn't bother her.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want to know about Ethon?"

"What about Ethon?" Elyana whimpered.

"I stuck my knife in his throat. He was a stupid little lord." Elyana couldn't believe it. She tried to calm her breathing down once again but she couldn't, she wanted to scream. She wanted Ramsay to pay for what he had done. Ethon was just a boy and he took his life, just like that.


End file.
